The Crystal Palace Raid
by Night Curse
Summary: En Mayo de 1851 se celebró en Londres la Primera Exposición Universal apadrinada por la reina Victoria y el principe Alberto. En ella se presentarían con un espécimen de una raza antigua Lord Leonhardt y el Dr. Grisha Jaeger para cambiar la historia. En un afán de evitarlo el sombrío Levi Ackerman secuestró al hijo de Grisha para evitar a toda costa que el secreto salga a la luz
1. Prefacio

**Hace un par de meses escribí mi primer fanfic de SnK, no me pude contener, SnK o AoT es algo grandioso. Pues... he estado escribiendo últimamente lo que mis fuerzas y tiempo me permiten así que aparezco de nuevo en el mapa con una de mis locuras.**

**No se ha podido salir de mi mente esta hermosa analogía de 'Las Alas de Libertad' de la Legión de Reconocimiento, así que este es un factor que explotaré mucho, y en muchas formas...**

**Sin mucho más que decir espero que os guste y por si queda alguna duda de cual es el emparejamiento principal será LEVIHAN, en lo demás me considero neutra.**

.

* * *

.

**The Crystal Palace Raid**

.

**• Prefacio**

**Mayo de 1851**

«Las primeras palabras que escuché de sus labios en nuestro corto viaje hacia la casa de Armin sobre ella fueron estas: _"Los ángeles con alas castañas no son bien recibidos…"_

—Levi—, me detuve de mi inspección hacia las afueras del Cristal Palace donde veíamos a la Gran Exposición esperando para su gran inauguración. La Reina vendría al evento, Scotland Yard tenía cubierto cada tramo para la seguridad del Hyde Park. Mi pregunta podría estar errada porque sabía yo que no la iba a formular bien, pero a sabiendas del poder de ese individuo seguí —¿Por qué es tan importante evitar que sea público? —me atreví a cuestionarle.

El extraño que habría de mortificar mi vida miró por la ventana del carruaje hacia la calle, Londres se le hacía extraño y había en su cara una expresión de repugnancia porque él siempre llevó consigo un aroma extraordinariamente limpio, neutral hasta en la colonia que no se le percibía.

—No voy a dejar que la exhiban —recuperó su sombrío aspecto —Me la han arrebatado, jamás debió confiar en los humanos Eren… La voy a recuperar

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Aquel extraño endemoniado poseía un aura maligna, tenía un serio rencor contra la humanidad.

—Juro que si se atrevieron a tocarla pagarán

Temí por mi vida y por la de mi familia, mi padre en especial. No sabía del todo cómo era que él se había metido en todo ese asunto, pero el que lo iba a solucionar teóricamente sería yo, había sido secuestrado con este propósito.

Miré por la ventana hacia la calle, estábamos cerca de llegar a nuestro destino. Me sentí enfermo. El tiempo se nos acababa.

Mayo apenas acaba de empezar y sentía cerca el fin de mis días...»

* * *

.

**La historia se llevará a cabo de Lunes a Viernes. El siguiente capítulo nos mostrará el Lunes, esta es solo la Introducción.**


	2. Lunes 28 de Abril, 1851

.

**Esta es mi segunda historia de SnK... Me alegra que no sea un One-shot.**

* * *

.

**Lunes 28 de Abril, 1851**

Todo lo que se escuchaba en la calle, en el periódico, en las reuniones distinguidas y cafeterías donde hasta los baristas sabían del tema, era sobre la Gran Exposición, si les gustaba o no la obra de Paxton, sobre la Reina y los nuevos inventos, de todo lo exótico que podría verse ahí. Extranjeros por todos lados en las calles.

Entre mis camaradas el más emocionados era Armin. Del gremio contrario al nuestro Jean Kirstein nos veía como niños, y nuestro respetable Thomas Wagner hacía de tregua entre los dos bandos por si nos considerábamos mejores los unos de los otros. Lo que más le incomodaba a Jean era que con su cara de caballo no había podido conseguir la amistad y favores de Lady Mikasa que pese a su fría personalidad era notable su preferencia conmigo que con cualquier otro, lo cual —aunque solo se lo había contado a mi amigo de la infancia Armin Arlert, se debía en su gran mayoría a que la joven la había salvado de un asaltante cuando la confundió con una vulgar cortesana. Mikasa, para tener sangre oriental, era una artista, de esas de eventos privados mostrando culturas lejanas, y mientras todos estaban casados con la porcelana china, Mikasa vestía kimonos japoneses. Según ella su familia había emigrado a Corea y de ahí abandonaron Asia hasta llegar a Londres donde logró encontrar una forma de vida gracias a su belleza.

Si he de ser sincero Mikasa no era para mí una mujer sino una estatuilla de vitral, una figura coleccionable, por eso la trataba con afecto, una amiga valiosa, más no como a ella le gustaría que la viera. No podría verla cual amante. Lo que es cierto es que para ser solo un burgués hijo de un reconocido doctor, el Conde de Reiss me tiene en la mira para comprometerme con su ahijada Historia Reiss, que pese a ser bella, a mis ojos ella no es más que una niña.

Mi padre, el respetadísimo Doctor Grisha Jaeger, prometió regresar a Londres antes de que terminara Abril para participar con sus contemporáneos a la apertura del evento al lado de mi generación. Su mensaje llegó a tiempo con un noticia interesante acerca de uno de los amigos de mi padre que tenía planes en grande con el telégrafo y estaba por ir a hablar con la Reina. La idea me pareció emocionante. En su nota incluía que uno de esos amigos suyos vendría a hospedarse en nuestra casa y que mi madre y yo deberíamos tratar como familia a nuestros distinguidos invitados. Ciertamente no me lo tomé muy a pecho al escuchar que se trataba de Lord Leonhardt, pues su hija, la "dulce" señorita Annie Leonhardt, había sido sugerida por mi madre cómo posible esposa para mí. Y la verdad ninguno de los dos nos creíamos aquello cómo algo posible. Si bien yo admiraba a Annie y ella podría considerarme su amigo nuestra amistad no podría convertirse en amor. De niños ella siempre había sido la clase de chica que no se detiene en soltar un golpe.

Una vez abandoné a Armin Arlert en el carruaje que tomamos porque él iba más lejos descendí a unas calles de mi casa dispuesto a caminar, estirar las piernas y hacer algo de ejercicio antes de acompañar a mi madre con un té. Ella me recibió en la entrada con el mayordomo informándome del arribo de los Leonhardt y un par de jóvenes extra cercanos a mi edad con los que debía entablar comunicación.

Saludé a Annie con cortesía besando su mano, los chicos que decían ser amigos de Lord Leonhardt no me miraron bien por mi gesto. A Annie le vino dando lo mismo, se ocupaba con su abanico dándole mensajes encriptados a su dama .

—Mi querido Eren Jaeger, mi amigo, al que veo cómo a un hijo—, empezó a decirme Lord Leonhardt en la sala de juegos mientras nos tomábamos nuestro turno para una partida de cartas. Annie estaba ocupada a la ventana con un libro y mis otros invitados disfrutaban de la mesa nueva de billar —Grisha me dijo que llegaría pronto a Londres para acompañarnos, esta es una bella ciudad, nada como la campiña porque no hay tanto movimiento como aquí. Pero déjame decirte Eren que esperamos vuestra visita en Berlin para las fiestas, la temporada social en la patria también es importante —repetía.

Dejé mi partida pasar pese a que mis cartas fueron mejores que mi invitado, no quería mostrarme impropio pero el carácter de Lord Leonhardt siempre había sido irascible así que prefería no provocarlo con mi Flor Imperial.

A la que no fui capaz de engañar fue a Annie que me dijo idiota por no ganarle a su padre. Tampoco pasó por alto el gusto de este por los celos que provocaba en sus acompañantes Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar ya que según sus presentaciones el que tenía mas rango de los tres era yo. Mi madre no paraba de halagos con Leonhardt y él de hablar bien de mí. La posible alianza en nuestro compromiso parecía gustarle. Mi madre era inglesa, yo era inglés, Lord Bertholdt parecía tener un gusto predilecto por la Inglaterra Victoriana.

Nuestro día pasó sin mucha convivencia real. La verdadera plática sustancial que pude tener fue con Annie en el salón después de la cena previo a retirarnos cada quién a nuestras habitaciones.

—Eren, ¿has visto a Armin últimamente?

—Esta tarde —respondí —En la Cafetería del Titán, la de los Atlantes en la entrada en la Calle Piccadilly

Detrás de su abanico la boca, vi sus ojos sumidos en pensamientos profundos, sus manos enguantas de encaje y listones.

—Eren—, susurró mi nombre mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Las pinturas se le hacían aburridas, no habíamos adquirido nada nuevo en el último año. Al menos no en ese cuarto —¿Crees en el cielo y en el infierno? —me preguntó asustándome un poco por lo improvisada de su pregunta. No la esperaba.

—Si me considerara devoto he faltado demasiado a la iglesia

Annie no dijo nada sino siguió viendo por la ventana.

—Para ser agnóstico compartía tu pensamiento hasta hace unos meses

—Jamás he dicho que no crea en Dios

—Pero no has tocado la Biblia en años, ¿o es que digo mentiras Eren? Mentir también es pecado

La religiosidad con la que Annie me habló fue aún más impactante para el recuerdo que tenía de ella y las informales cartas que llegaba a escribirle en felicitación de alguna causa familiar o evento de nuestras casas.

—Annie, ¿Ha ocurrido algo para hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre la vida después de la muerte?

Ella despegó los labios, una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos que quitó con su mano.

—Quizás—, quiso aparentar que ese lapso de debilidad no había pasado —¿Qué tan duro sería enterarte sobre algo que sonaba a solo fantasía... en realidad no lo es? Que no hay cielo ni infierno sino solo secretos, miles y miles de secretos. Oscuros secretos… ¿A quién le responde Dios de entre todos? El Hombre lo ha abandonado…

—Annie —me inquietó su plática escatológica, pero antes de poder preguntar algo más su padre y Reiner llegaron con nosotros para separarnos. Annie fingió que le aburría estar conmigo, se dijo cansada para retirarse a dormir seguida de su doncella Mina.

A solas Lord Leonhardt me cuestionó.

—¿Mi hija ha hablado de más sobre lo que no debe joven Jaeger?

—No lo creo milord, me temo que no tengo novedades para ella en Londres salvo la de la Gran Exposición

—¿No la encuentra intrigante? Dígamelo con honestidad, no sé qué hacer por ella

Tuve que recurrir a mi diplomacia para decir —No sé cómo responder a eso Lord Leonhardt. La encuentro como una oveja descarriada que quiere volver al camino de Dios. Me ha sorprendido, no se lo negaré, pero espero verla recuperada

Su padre quiso pretender que lo que decía era verdad. No sé de dónde me vino la labia, probablemente de mi desconcierto.

—Joven Jaeger, según me dijo su padre no tardará en llegar a la ciudad y espera sea en la mañana, así que debo decirle esto ahora. Formaremos parte de la Gran Exposición

—¿Cómo? ¿Mi padre y usted?

—Entre otros nobles caballeros ingleses y nobles germanos que nos han servido de financiamiento para este gran descubrimiento, la población lo tiene que conocer, el mundo cambiará su perspectiva en cuanto lo vea, la historia como la conocemos se reescribirá.

Sus palabras me dejaron anonadado.

—Pero, ¡de que se trata milord?

—Paciencia, paciencia Eren Jaeger –me dijo —mañana le mostraremos la nueva maravilla del mundo moderno que viene del antiguo. Es nuestra y la daremos a conocer a todas las naciones. Necesitamos seguridad, podrían robárnosla. Esto que hemos tenido la suerte de hallar es invaluable. Vive, y es de una magnificencia soberbia

—¿Vive? ¿Es que acaso se trata de un animal? —inquirí

—Oh, Joven Jaeger, es usted muy perspicaz pero deberá disculpar que no le adelante nada hoy. Mañana con su padre presente o no lo atestiguará de primera mano antes que cualquier otro. Considérese afortunado

Su discurso me envolvió. Nada más me fue revelado. Fui a la cama y poco pude conciliar el sueño. La visita de los Leonhardt me dejó perturbado para durar casi toda la noche en vela tratando de controlar la curiosidad de mi mente imaginando cosas.

Mi padre y él habían capturado algo, aún no sabía de lo que se trataba y con el comportamiento de Annie mucho menos estaba seguro de querer participar en ello. Aún...»

* * *

**.**

**:3**

**.**


	3. Martes 29 de Abril, 1851 Parte I

.

.

* * *

.

**Martes 29 de Abril, 1851**

**I**

«—Eren, levántate, Lord Leonhardt está esperando por nosotros para desayunar—, me despertó mi propia madre en la mañana—, Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt aguardan en el comedor, ¡date prisa! —jaló las sábanas, una doncella recorrió las cortinas. La luz nunca me lastimó tanto como en ese día. Abrí los ojos directos a la ventana, sentí que la visión me cosía.

La idea de ser el último en estar listo la aborrecí. Dormí mal y esto me había jugado una mala pasada para despertar. Me apuré, en cuanto me lavé la cara me sentí de nuevo en mí, debí vestirme rápido, reparar lo mínimo en mi aspecto. Abajo Annie platicaba con su doncella Mina Carolina.

—Recibí un mensaje de tu padre—, me era servida una taza ante las soberbias palabras de Lord Leonhardt —A mediodía nos encontraremos con él para que veas a nuestro espécimen. Deberemos llevar comida, no se ha querido alimentar

Annie no comía a una velocidad normal, mantenía el filo de la tacita a poca distancia de su boca ocultándola. A penas si tocó su plato.

—Tal vez si empujas la comida por su garganta funcione

No podría encontrar la forma correcta de describir lo que la imagen de Annie me dejó ese día en el desayuno. Su padre, Lord Leonhardt, podría haberse parado a golpearla enfrente de nosotros sin ocuparse de ser visto. Estoy seguro que se contuvo perfectamente para no hacerlo.

Annie tomó su taza con ambas manos, nosotros perplejos, y derramó el líquido caliente sobre su regazo sin molestarse en mostrar dolor o alguna reacción ante la bebida.

—Mina—, se dirigió luego a su doncella dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta —Este vestido está arruinado. Usaré el azul que acaba de llegar —se fue poniendo de pie. No se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Al salir mi madre se tocaba una mejilla en su asiento junto a nuestro invitado.

—Lord Leonhardt, ¿se encuentra bien la señorita Annie?

—Sí—. Se limitó a mentirnos —Está en una etapa de rebeldía.

Lo que pasó por mi mente en esos momentos fue que lo fuere que le pasase a Annie no podía ser algo normal en una señorita, mucho menos ligado al grado religiosidad que estaba demostrando.

Después de comer me retiré de la mesa a buscarla. La encontré haciendo jirones el vestido que había manchado con la espada que le quitó a una armadura de decoración de la casa. No tenía filo, era más su furia.

—¿Qué pasa Eren? ¿Quieres entrar a mirar? —en la puerta Annie me sorprendió estático al descubrir lo que pasaba.

Mina pegó un pequeño grito. Me oculté detrás de la hoja sin cerrarla, torpe. Me preocupaba cómo para seguir preguntando.

—¡No! ¡Lo lamento! No quería mirar, debí haber aguardado una respuesta. Estaba preocupado

Annie no me tomaba en serio, siguió en su tarea de desvestirse.

—¿Sabes que la familia Arlert también está involucrada?

—No lo sabía —moría de la pena desde el pasillo —Armin no me comentó nada

—Claro que no —abrió la puerta. Ella de paños menores detrás, corsé puesto en medio de ropaje con holanes—. Eren. Lo que sea que vaya a pasar hoy tienes que prometerme que a Armin no le pasará nada

—¿Ocurrirle algo? ¿Por qué? —la miré directamente a los ojos, no me resultó difícil, su cabello peinado suelto en el rostro. Lo que decía era de importancia.

Los ojos azul platino de Annie se mostraba inexpresivos, pero para mí podía indagar que ella sentía un miedo tremendo. Pegó la mejilla a la madera de la puerta, una mano en la frente teniendo la vista fija en ningún punto. Pensara lo que pensara no podía retener una inmensa tristeza que empapaba en sal sus ojos.

—Lo sabrás pronto —resolvió a decirme antes de cerrarme en la cara golpeándome la nariz.

De mal humor y más confundido le escribí a Armin un recado para saber sobre lo que estaba pasando y porqué nuestros padres estaban involucrados. Armin dijo que no le había sido dicho nada y que no tenía planes concretos de salir aunque sentía deseos de ver a Annie. Se quedaría a estudiar. No me atreví a invitarle a ver el descubrimiento porque no contaba yo con ese derecho, pero me aseguró que cuestionaría a su abuelo si un hombre de parte de Lord Leonhardt había pasado de visita a su casa por asuntos aparentemente de vida o muerte respecto a varios negocios y no supo de él en todo un día sin que su abuelo le dijera algo.

A una hora antes o menos de mediodía bajé al salón de la planta baja para reunirme con la comitiva que saldríamos, y caí en el disgusto de encontrar una pelea entre Annie y el joven Fubar sorprendentemente privada.

—Un gusano es un ser menos pusilánime de lo que vos sois —estaban de pie sobre a alfombra, justo debajo del candelabro. Annie le volteó la cara, podría decir que lloraba en silencio. Berthold no se atrevió a detenerla.

—Annie —se sujetaba el golpe en la cara firme frente a ella rebasándola por mucho en la estatura —Yo aún te sigo amando

Annie le pegó con el abanico en el pecho. Siguió reclamádole.

—No hay nada noble en ti Bertholdt. No hay nada del hombre que parecías ser. Te dejaste engañar por mi padre

Permanecieron mirándose un largo rato, aunque punzantes sus tajantes palabras había sido frías y concretas, antes de que Annie se empezara a reír como desquiciada. Se tropezó con una mesa sujetándose de ella.

—No eres más que humano, débil e idiota… —se recogió las faldas del vestido —Espero que te pudras en el infierno cómo mereces

Corrió hacia la puerta, yo espiaba por una hoja entreabierta. Ella me descubrió que en el pasillo, supo que había escuchado lo ocurrido, me miró indiferente aun llorando y se fue a perder al salón de música. Por la escalera Reiner bajaba, también él se había dado cuenta de que había estado espiando. Adentro si Bertholdt lo sabía solo se quedó pensando en Annie y el golpe que le había dado en la cara.

Lord Leonhardt nos acompañó al minuto. Mientras mi madre escogió la calesa a los hombres nos dejó todos en el carruaje, quería hablar con Annie a solas, solo necesitaba a su doncella consigo. El recorrido fue largo e incómodo. Dejé que Lord Leonhardt hablara todo el camino porque no podía entablar comunicación con Bertholdt ni con Reiner además de que por ser de mayor estatura a la mía llegaba a sentirme incómodo en su cercanía.

Después de varios minutos hablando sobre Alemania y sobre el Príncipe Alberto -esposo de la Reina Victoria- llegamos a nuestro destino, un edificio industrial de la ciudad alejado y deteriorado, lleno de tubos y máquinas oxidadas que presentaban fugas de vapor por todos lados, vidrios rotos y suciedad.

—Perdonará el mal aspecto de esta guarida joven Jaeger pero es el sitio más seguro para resguardar nuestro tesoro. Hoy su vida cambiará, se lo aseguro o me comeré mi caja de abanos si no sucede

Desconcertado caminé a su lado, no dejaba de empujarme de los hombros a que lo siguiera, Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie se quedaban atrás, mi madre muy cerca de mí.

Al llegar a una puerta había que descender unas escaleras, llegar a una especie de sótano o cuarto de máquinas cuyo estado era igual de deplorable y estaba llena de cerrojos que Reiner abrió uno por uno. Al estar todos corridos empujó con fuerza sobre los goznes chirriantes y húmedos. Adentro oscuridad total. Encendió una bujía activando todo un circuito de velas, algo de esto me había mostrado Armin en un libro. De los Arlert no había paradero ahí. Bajamos todavía unos cuantos escalones y llegamos a una zona llena de cadenas sueltas y rectas, había una figura cubierta por una gran sábana. Me sobresalté un poco al ver que se movía abajo. Se oyó un ronquido y una respiración profunda, casi como si se olfateara. Mi madre se ancló a mi brazo.

—Carla, Eren —nos sobresaltó más la voz de mi padre a un lado del espécimen cubierto saliendo él de las sombras del lugar.

—Oh. Querido. Me has dado un susto de muerte —pretendió acercarse mi madre pero desistió temerosa de lo que había debajo de la sábana.

—No hay nada que temer. No nos hará daño —aseguró mi padre.

—Doctor, no hagamos esperar más a su familia

Lord Leonhardt se veía excitado. Él afirmó con el rostro regio ante lo que se veía era parte de su ciencia. Se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros.

—Esto es lo que han venido a ver y nosotros a mostrarle a todo el mundo—. Acto seguido retiró la sábana dejándola caer al piso lleno de charcos de agua, aceite y otras substancias, una de ella roja.

Lo que había ahí debajo cubierto el pecho por vendajes y una tela de lino en sus piernas como una falda desde la cintura, sujeta por un ceñidor, era una mujer encadenada; en los brazos brazaletes decorados, piedrecitas cayendo como en cascada. Una figura de proporciones adecuadas, delgada, sin muchos atributos aunque no por ello no curvilínea. Había sido esclavizada. Pero su vestuario pasaba por alto así cómo su precaria imagen de sometimiento porque lo imponente de esta figura aparentemente humana resultaban ser las enormes alas que sobresalían en su espalda inmovilizadas por estacas en las articulaciones.

—Más miradas… —susurró abriendo los ojos, demostrando que estaba viva. Subió la cabeza para mirarnos. Sus pupilas más humanas que las mías, oscuras. Inquietantes.

—Es un… Grisha, es un… —mi madre se descolgó de mí hacia su esposo tanto aterrorizada como extasiada.

—Es un ángel…»

* * *

**.**

**.**


	4. Martes 29 de Abril, 1851 Parte II

**Esto es lo que pasa cuando escribes fanfiction y calculas impuestos al mismo tiempo.**

**Sorry chicos, he estado algo ocupada... pero tenía que regresar**

* * *

.

**Martes 29 de Abril, 1851**

**II**

«Las alas eran de color castaño, como las de un águila, la tez trigueña. El cabello largo y desarreglado color nuez.

Nos miró con atención a todos.

—Un ángel —repetí la expresión de mi madre sin voz, solo yo sabía que lo había dicho. Ella movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Esa palabra otra vez…

Su voz era la de una mujer normal, nada divino ni celestial.

—¿Puede hablar? —caminé intrigado por su estado. Nos comprendía.

Recibí una sonrisa de su parte.

—Puedo responderte yo misma, no necesito a terceros que hablen por mí, veo que eres el hijo del doctor

Superando mi temor avancé un paso.

—Eren —dije —Mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger…

—Eren… —reaccionó positivamente a mi presentación —Eren… me gusta tu nombre. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

—Ella sabe muchas cosas, otro signo de su naturaleza —se jactó Lord Leonhardt. El ángel apretó los labios.

—No pronuncie esa palabra sin saber su significado, no sabe lo que es la virtud —se movió entre sus cadenas, le dolió estar sujeta. No le agradaba Leonhardt, de esto estábamos todos seguros. Annie guardaba silencio de espectadora muy alejada.

Otro grupo de hombres se nos unió saludando, un hombre calvo llamado Pixis y otro llamado Verman. Anuncios y fotografías nos fueron mostrados sobre la presentación especial que se haría en la Gran Exposición. Sobre lo que esto significaría, donde la encontraron, su captura y sus capacidades de entendimiento, era un ser racional, y por las alas de su espalda no paraban de llamarla el Ángel de Yorkshire.

Pasado un tiempo de mirarnos analizante con grandes ojos abiertos y curiosos y una discreta sonrisa, nos habló. A una en específico.

—Te ama Annie Leonhardt… —miró hacia la señorita que nos acompañaba y que no había profundizado en la habitación como nosotros. Ella apareció a la luz acercándose unos pasos más en sus finos zapatos hipnotizada por el halo que la cubría a ella y a sus alas. Siguió hablando al ver que le era prestada atención—, Vi tu sueño. El te ama, ¿pero qué irás a hacer tú con su corazón?

Annie rompió en llanto. Nos extrañó a todos porque ella pocas veces mostraba sus emociones. Bertholdt le prestó su pañuelo, ella usó el propio y tuvo que ser retirada del influjo que el ángel ejercía sobre la joven. Annie no quería cerca a Bertholdt.

—¡No nos hables demonio! Nos intentas confundir —trató de defender a su hija el padre.

La mujer sonrió embravecida por el trato despectivo que recibió de Lord Leonhardt.

—¿Para ustedes que es un ángel y que un demonio? ¡Ciego e ignorante! ¿Por qué los amo tanto sin son capaces de tantas maravillas proporcionales a su vileza? Ustedes mismos avanzan hacia el barranco

El ángel cerró sus ojos bajando la cabeza entre sus cadenas. Parecía cansada. Sentí una pena inmensa por ella, así como asombro, también miedo. Annie había cambiado por esto. Si los ángeles existían ¿también eran reales los demonios?

Y si había ahí un ángel encadenado frente a nosotros, ¿Qué peligro podríamos correr? ¿Dios nos iría a castigar por aprisionar a una de sus criaturas sagradas? Sí. También pensé en Dios...

Mi madre se acercó.

—Carla—, quiso detenerla mi padre, pero ella se veía iluminada por lo que se volvía real a su mirada. Le habló con una tierna dulzura.

—Mi querida criatura, eres un ángel, una criatura del señor, por eso amas aunque duela, no eres un ángel de destrucción, amas al hombre

La extraña fijó sus ojos oscuros en mi madre.

—¿Por qué suenas cómo si tuvieras la verdad absoluta humana? ¿Es por qué tu misma la crees fielmente?

—Lo creo —le respondió —es la única que hay

—Lo he oído antes. Todos ellos creyeron tener la razón, ¿qué te hace diferente? Igual se escudan en los mártires caídos ¿Y si solo soy una mujer normal que ha nacido con alas no podría convencerte de ser un caso único en esta increíble naturaleza? —mi madre, creyente de Dios, no se dejó engañar. El espécimen dejó de intentarlo —De todas formas soy paria de donde vengo, un ángel caído de la "gracia divina" si lo quieren ver así. La figura de la que hablan no existe, nadie la ha visto, no entenderían de lo que hablara pese a que yo sepa su idioma, me costó trabajo aprenderlo. También me pregunto de dónde venimos y cómo empezó todo, no me creo los versos que se aprenden

—Hereje —la nombró Lord Pixis —solo no nos quieres decir la verdad

El ángel volvió a sonreír cómo si supiera todo.

—No soy una apostata. Debería creer primero para que me acuñaran el término. Preferiría la muerte antes que la traición… no soy otra cosa más que una prisionera, ¿piensan pasar a la tortura? —soltó una carcajada. Se quedó en silencio pendiente de su prisión y luego alzó la cabeza —Bertholdt, amable Bertholdt, ¿ves cómo no pudimos ser amigos? No hay verdaderos secretos en tu mundo… esa caballerosidad no existe

Volteé a mirar al moreno al que señalaba el ángel, ella cambió de actitud, nunca se mostró superior salvo en ese instante.

—Deben liberarme, háganlo antes de que sea tarde. Si no soy libre para el atardecer mi nombre será pronunciado y no garantizo sus vidas

—¡Demonio! —la insultó nuestro Lord Leonhardt —Nos amenazas…

—¡Es una advertencia hombre nefasto! Por tu hija, no me obligues a decir mi nombre o vendrán por mí

Lo que dijo me heló la sangre. Mi padre no se amedrentaba por la sobrenatural criatura que había capturado. Si tenía aliados, si tenía protectores, si tenía amigos, todos corríamos el mismo peligro. Las familias de los responsables eramos blancos para atacar.

—Dinos ángel, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -lanzó el reto mi padre, aún y cuando no le conocía esa ambición hasta ese día.

Las alas castañas se movieron intentando zafarse de las cadenas y candados.

—Mi nombre… —susurró expectante de la seguridad que demostraba Grisha quizás porque no quería decir lo que la estaba obligando a decir—, mi nombre dejará viuda a Carla y huérfano a Eren. El mismo destino tendrán tus camaradas

Mi padre no se inmutó. Siguió firme en ello.

El ángel nos mostró una sonrisa rota, cómo si ella misma quisiera evitar pronunciar las palabras, pero fue tarde cuando la escuchamos decir con los ojos de un enfermo mental: "Mi nombre… es _Hans Zöe_"

El primer silencio se rompió por alguien inusitado.

—¿Hanz? —quería hacer una broma Pixis.

El ángel pareció recobrar sus ánimos en un suspiro. Coloradas las mejillas y los párpados inferiores llenos de lágrimas se empezó a reír a carcajadas totalmente enloquecida. Luego, recuperando la calma, miró a Dot Pixis con un infantil rostro.

—No comprenderías mortal

.

A la salida de la visita mi padre cubrió al ángel de nuevo que se quejó de ser privada de la luz otra vez. Bajo la tela y sin nadie adentro para vigilarla se le sumía en oscuridad total pese a que no pudiera salir de ninguna forma con las alas atrapadas y encima estar encadenada por precaución.

—Es muy bonita, ¿no te lo parece Eren? Las escrituras sagradas son reales—, decía mi madre revoloteando en el camino a la salida del edificio, creyente ahora más que nunca de la Biblia —tu padre me contó que cuando la capturaron no paraba de repetir el nombre de Levi, hijo de Jacob, y que hablaba en lenguas…

Por más entusiasmo que tuviera mi madre al menos mi padre pudo ver que yo no me encontraba completamente bien. Annie había visto más cosas de las que yo, pues ella había cambiado a como era ahora, aún más taciturna y sin alejarse del rosario de su mano.

El camino de regreso a casa fue un tedio, una amarga experiencia en la que no paraba de rogar que llegáramos rápido porque me sorprendí a mi mismo queriendo blasfemar por la impresión.

A una criatura tan magnífica no le debería ser prohibido volar, tenga o no la capacidad de saber que existe, pues esta vivía y pensaba.

Mi aislamiento duró toda la tarde a nuestro arribo, nulas palabras y nulas impresiones, con mi padre en casa Lord Leonhardt no se vio molesto por mi ausencia, la impresión que había producido su descubrimiento en mi mente joven había sido arbitraria, por una parte sentí miedo, terror de lo que fuera a pasar a todos los que nos viéramos involucrados, por otra alivio de que habrían respuestas a preguntas que alguna vez me habría hecho. Y en la soledad de mi cuarto sin luz alguna, yo temí. Temí por mi padre si era uno de los perpetradores de la captura del Ángel de Yorkshire si alguien buscaba responsables.

No sabía en que podría estar involucrado Bertholdt Fubar, pero si Hans Zöe lo había señalado debía ser por una razón.

Pegué la cabeza en la almohada sin darme cuenta de qué hora era, si me había quitado los zapatos o si seguía con la mayor parte de la ropa puesta solo sé que me perdí, que el sueño estaba reclamando mi mente y alma a fenecer momentáneamente a lo que pasaba. Solo me dejé consumir por el aislamiento.

.

Al volver de la oscuridad de la inconciencia pestañeé en dos ocasiones y me puse de pie cual autómata. Había llegado a una respuesta a todas mis inquietudes, misma que iría en contra de todos los planes que mi padre y sus socios tenían.

Antes de abandonar mi habitación di un golpe en el viejo armario, la madera cedió a mis nudillos haciendo un agujero en el mueble.

Resuelto, mejor conforme a como llegué, -quizás con los ojos inyectados en sangre por lo que me asaltó, me reuní con mi familia y nuestros invitados que seguían hablando sobre la Gran Exposición y sobre Inglaterra, sobre la Reina, y sus inversiones. La plática me repugnaba y no fui partícipe, me dediqué al té y los refrigerios pese a que solo tomé uno gracias a mi falta de apetito. Todo me parecía repulsivo ahora en mi propio hogar. Una peste había llegado a contaminarnos a la familia Jaeger, todo empezó en cuanto Lord Leonhardt puso un pie aquí.

Después de horas de esparcimiento Reiner mantenía a raya a Bertholdt lejos de Annie charlando sobre lo que no me interesaba ni les ponía atención. Pedí que me sirvieran vino como al resto de caballeros en lo que era una reunión social con nuestras amistades, pero noté lo malo de esta tendencia mía de beber si tenía otros planes. Luego vi a Annie reservándose lejos del licor, antes de salir a otra sala me dirigió una mirada. Fui a alcanzarla. Teníamos una plática pendiente ahora que mi ignorancia se veía iluminada por el conocimiento de la existencia de Hans Zöe. La encontré frente al ventanal que daba hacia la calle, habíamos evitado esa conversación todo el día.

—Era esto de lo que no querías hablar —caminé a su imagen en el pasillo. Lo mío era afirmación, no pregunta. Necesité vino para recuperarme de lo visto en ese edificio en cuanto regresamos de nuestra salida a ver el importante descubrimiento de nuestros padres. Ella me quitó la copa para beber un largo trago sin alterarse.

—Te ibas a enterar. Si los científicos se lo sugieren a la reina la disecarán y correrá a manos de tu padre el estudio anatómico de su cadáver…

—Por supuesto que no… —salté a decir —mi padre no haría algo así… no sería capaz…

Detener tanto mis palabras le cedía la razón a Annie que me regresó mi copa casi vacía y la empiné para beber las últimas gotas que quedaran.

—No he visto a los Arlert aún, en cuanto Armin se entere reaccionará igual. Los escuché decir que mañana se verán con Sir Arlert. Mañana Armin también lo sabrá, sino es que ya lo sabe

—Annie—, conversábamos al amparo de la luces del candelabro y la imagen tras el cristal de un gris y húmedo atardecer. Estaba oscureciendo—. Si existe el cielo o el infierno este no es lugar para un ángel…

Recibí una mirada indiscreta.

—¿Quieres libertarla? —susurró.

—Si así fuera ¿le dirías a tu padre?

No me siguió mirando, se quedó a ver por la ventana.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir?

—¿Piensas venir conmigo Annie?

—Se vería demasiado sospechoso que fueras tu solo, eres tan tonto que no podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda

Su insulto me pareció terrible. Su doncella, Mina Carolina, estaba detrás de nosotros pendiente de lo que decíamos a una distancia prudente. Una señorita no se debía quedar a solas con un varón nunca. Como ya no dijimos nada Annie tomó en sus manos el plan.

—Mina—, llamó su ama a la doncella sin apartarme los ojos —vamos a salir.

Todo quedó dicho»

.

* * *

.

**Solo tengo algo que decir... LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI**


	5. Martes 29 de Abril, 1851 Parte III

.

**.**

* * *

.

**Martes 29 de Abril, 1851**

**III**

«—Iré de compras, pasaré por antigüedades y también iré con la modista —decía Annie Leonhardt frente a su padre a los pocos minutos de haber acordado atentar contra los planes de nuestras familias y el Ángel de Yorkshire en la Gran Exposición del Crystal Palace que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días.

—Es una locura, a esta hora, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Solo dices tonterías —refutaría Lord Leonhardt a su hija.

—No me importa lo que digas, saldré

—¡No! ¡Sin Bertholdt o Reiner no saldrás! Tú sola en las calles de Londres no pasará nunca

Annie miró con superioridad a su propio padre y luego a mí.

—No quiero a Bertholdt —anunció —y si realmente alguien debe estar cuidándome la espalda que ese sea Eren

Su plan surtió efecto, la dejarían ir, pero agregó algo más.

—Y padre, por favor, no envíes espías porque a Eren lo respeto tanto como a ti

Salir de esa habitación fue embarazoso, mis padres y Lord Leonhardt me encomendaron la protección de Annie encarecidamente. Tomé la galera, Annie su capa y nos marchamos en un carruaje, Mina Carolina acompañándonos.

Le pedí al cochero que se fuera pagándole para que no hablara a unas cuantas calles, yo sería el conductor de la señorita Annie. Tuvimos problemas en reconocer el camino en la zona industrial, hasta que nos encontramos con diversas referencias que nos llevaron al edificio visitado en la tarde donde Hans Zöe estaba prisionera.

Enfrente nos encontramos con los vigilantes, Annie tomó las riendas de nuestra incursión, por haber estado ahí antes sabía por donde dirigirnos para su plan. Ella había pensado liberarla mucho antes que yo lo sugiriera. Me llevó por las escaleras del edificio contrario donde las ventanas ya estaban rotas, debajo del vestido llevaba un calzado cómodo para caminos difíciles, botas. Saltó perfectamente de entre los ventanales hacia el techo del otro edificio, aguardó por mí viéndome como a un niño.

Tuvimos que deshacernos de un par de guardias, esperar a que yo derribara a alguno de los centinelas se le hizo una espera fútil, apareció entre las manos enguantadas con un pedazo de tubo y se deshizo de nuestros problemas. Quizás yo estaba demasiado conmocionado para entender que lo que estábamos haciendo era peligroso, requería sigilo y no debíamos descubrir nuestras identidades. Tuve que esperar a Annie que se cambió de ropa pidiéndole a Mina que le regalara una valija, regresó vestida como un mozo y se ocultó el cabello en la gorra de conductor de tren, ligeros rizos salían de la misma al lado de su cara.

Seguimos nuestro descenso, arrebatamos armas a quienes debimos, y cuando llegamos a la puerta que cruzamos para ver al Ángel de Yorkshire ella buscó una bujía para guiarnos con un revolver en la mano.

Al entrar en ese cuarto la humedad era mayor que la del mediodía, la noche hacía del sitio un lugar tétrico y lúgubre. Anduvimos los casi quince metros a donde las cadenas la sostenían en el aire como una tortura agregada a su carga de captiva en esa bodega.

Aunque respiró más agitada al escucharnos parecía acostumbrada a que se le acercaran, y la idea de que le fuera habitual ser visitada en las noches la desprecié con mayor horror.

Annie se guardó el arma en el chaleco y descubrió a Hans, seguía tal y como la habíamos visto. No pude decir nada o quizás Annie no tenía intenciones de dejarme hablar porque lo primero que hizo fue cuestionar a Hans Zöe por lo que le había dicho en la mañana sobre sus sueños.

—Dijiste que me amaba, ¡jamás he visto algo así!

Hans se sorprendió poco de vernos ahí.

—Te digo lo que veo Annie Leonhardt, eres amada-. le sonrió -Él te ama

Annie se guardó sus sentimientos de nuevo callándose lo que de todas formas no tenía intenciones de decir.

—Eren—, me llamó antes de que pasara el minuto. Me acerqué con el hacha que tomé del edifico de al lado, Mina Carolina no había venido con nosotros en nuestra desventurada misión.

Me acerqué alzando el filo al aire ante una mirada sorprendida de la mujer ave. Al bajar la cadena no se había roto del todo y necesitaría aún más golpes.

—No… ¡No Eren Jaeger! Si tu padre se entera te condenará por liberarme, no lo hagas. No sabes de lo que ese hombre es capaz…

—Lidiaré con él después —dije, las mangas alzadas para dejarme trabajar, volví a golpear.

—Hablaré bien de ti. Estarás a salvo, tú y Annie, pero no te ruego que pares, aunque quisieras hacerlo no les alcanzará el tiempo ni la vida para hacerlo. Deben irse…

—¡No! —arremetí—. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí…

Annie subió la bujía a ver a Hans con atención cuando un ruido del exterior sonó dejándonos en silencio. Había algo o alguien afuera.

—¿Qué es lo que ven tus ojos? —le preguntó al ángel.

—No saldrán con vida si se quedan, deben partir ahora o no estarán a salvo, váyanse

—¿Quién vendrá tras nosotros?

—Hombres, de los suyos Annie, no criatura celestial ni demonio, mortales, carne y hueso como los suyos

Quise golpear más fuerte para romper la cadena, lo logré con la primera y busqué la segunda, pero eran más de veinte solo de abajo. Annie empezó a tronar con otra herramienta las cerraduras de las mismas que no podría romper. Hans se veía nerviosa, no queríamos parar.

—Escucha. Escucha Eren Jaeger, eres un buen hombre, muy joven aún para entender, vuelve a ponerme esas cadenas, cierren esos candados ahora. Deben irse, Annie y tu deben hacerlo antes de que los descubran intentando liberarme. Annie, no te puedo hablar del cielo que te gustaría que existiera si no solo aconsejarte que vivas esta vida cómo si no hubiera otra después. Y Eren, si eres capturado no dejes que te maten. Solo sobrevivirán con una clave, deben aprenderla. Debes decir Hanji. Si Él aparece deben decir Hanji, se entenderá cuando sea dicho. ¡Ahora váyanse!

Escuchamos ruido tras la puerta en la que entramos, Annie le pidió perdón en nombre de Bertholdt que hizo al ángel castaño rodara un par de lágrimas.

—Váyanse… —susurró.

Ayudé a Annie a jalar las poleas que subían la manta que cubrían al espécimen nombrado el Ángel de Yorkshire, apagó la bujía dejándonos en la sombras, tomó mi mano y me guió por otra salida, una que yo desconocía.

Mi respiración en el frio aire pegaba como vapor en la cara, hacia mi pecho entraba el gélido clima húmedo de la noche, y como no podía ver por dónde andábamos en esa profunda oscuridad de vez en cuando regulada por el halo de luz de una ventana a cada tantos pasos, cerré los ojos dejándome guiar por ella y su tibia mano enguantada.

En el edificio aledaño Mina recibió la ropa de incógnito dejándose las botas. En el carruaje la doncella se dedicó a conducir, Annie miraba por la ventana, no queríamos hablar, habíamos fallado, y el habernos dado por vencidos si habíamos llegado tan lejos era aún peor. Aunque no haber movido un dedo hubiera sido lo más bajo.

Me fue entregado en un arrebato de ira el gorro que había usado en nuestra incursión para hacerse pasar por un muchacho, en mis manos tenía tanto significado como nuestras esperanzas interrumpidas.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo miré hacia la calle. No estábamos en casa.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Mina bajó del pescante de un salto hacia un edificio que tenía sus luces encendidas, le abrieron la puerta al tocar, ella entregó una carta que fue leída por el encargado, cerró y luego regresó con un par de paquetes y le ayudó a llevar un cuadro forrado de mediano tamaño hacia nuestro carruaje.

—¿Para qué es?

Annie tenía recargado el mentón en la mano, la otra mano sobre las faldas.

—No se puede justificar el capricho de compras nocturnas sin las compras Eren… es cuestión de sentido común

Vi como a Mina le ayudaban con una lámpara para subirla con ella y retomamos nuestro camino.

De regreso, abatidos por nuestro fallo, no me di cuenta de mi aspecto hasta que miré mi reflejo en el espejo del hall. Mi madre se había quedado a esperarnos en la sala de estar.

—Madre mía, pareciera que saliste a cazar patos, no de compras —me admiró mi madre que angustiada junto a nuestros invitados no se habían ido a dormir hasta que regresáramos. Lord Leonhardt fumaba, Reiner y Bertholdt mirándome también acompañando a la señorita Annie. Guardé en un bolsillo el gorro. Annie me cubrió.

—Su hijo es un buen mozo, sabe cumplir los caprichos de una mujer señora Jaeger

—Mi querida Annie, esa es una debilidad que no le conocía a mi hijo —se dejó decir mi madre mandándose sonrisas con Lord Leonhardt que le devolvía el gesto con su pipa.

Annie se retiró y no me quise quedar, mi madre se fue conmigo, mi padre y el padre de Annie se quedaron solos, Reiner y Bertholdt también se retiraron pronto. Tuve que molestar con que me prepararan el baño, debía asearme. Entré a la tina cansado. Tenía mucho que pensar sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

Fue cuestión de suerte no quedarme dormido en el agua, la cabeza afuera, los brazos recogiendo mi entidad que no quería pensar ni imaginar ni cerrar los ojos, no obstante lo hacía.

Me restregué el cuerpo y salí, me sequé y vestí. Me vi arrastrándome hasta la cama, sentado miré hacia mi escritorio donde una vela iluminaba el sitio donde había meditado todo el día libertar al ángel del cual me había enterado de su existencia hacía horas que me parecían semanas a mí. Días para tan corto tiempo.

Volví a mirar el gorro junto a la luz del cuarto, era el objeto muestra del fracaso. Me irrité.

Dejé de pensar mientras la vela se consumía. Me repetía que debía apagarla porque se consumiría toda pero como le quedaba poco de vida no me interesó. Recargué la cabeza en la almohada mirándola extinguirse, finalmente quedó solo el pabilo incandescente brillando en la oscuridad del que salía un hilillo de humo, y cerré los ojos.

Lo que me fue trayendo de las mismas tinieblas de las que regresé en la tarde para reunirse con Annie a planear liberar a Hans, fue un ruido lejano que conforme me concentré recobrando mi consciencia descubrí era el ruido de vidrios siendo rotos.

Me levanté, alguien había irrumpido en la casa, y seguramente faltaba poco para que se escucharan gritos.

Un ladrón, pensé, pero pasando por los espias que pudiera estar detrás de mi padre y sus socios por Hans me preocupé primero por la maldad que podría atacarnos con sus delincuentes en lugar de pensar en el crimen que mi padre podría estar cometiendo por otra clase de maldad.

Me puse a pensar en lo que podría hacer yo solo, no tenía armas en mi cuarto pese a saber disparar, y la que me había regalado mi padre en caso de algún duelo de honor estaba del otro lado del piso en otra habitación.

Entreabrí la puerta con lo primero que pude alcanzarme, un candelero, como arma para atacar.

Afuera no había nada, el pasillo vacío, el vestíbulo vacío, las escaleras vacías, la luz de la calle en la alfombra esparciéndose como una mancha recreando las figuras del ventanal, y de pronto, alguien estaba empujando mi puerta de una patada.

Un respiro abrupto y me encontré con un individuo hecho de sombras que derribó la hoja de mi cuarto, frente a mí sujetaba una espada pese a que se veía preparado con armas de fuego, revolvers en cintas de piel en ambas piernas y en los costados.

—Jaeger… —caminó decido, la espada en la izquierda, tomando una pistola en la otra a su costado, su voz tan peligrosa como el filo del sable—, ¿dónde está? ¿En dónde la tienen?

Su interrogatorio tenía todo sentido pese a qué yo me veía desorientado.

Mejorando mi visión aún en peligro mi vida pude ver un rostro blanco de mirada destacable y seria, áspera, observándome con sumo odio desde la penumbra de la noche. Había un halo rojizo de luz desprendiéndosele de las pupilas como si fueran llamas que salieran de aquellos ojos infernales. Iba con la vestimenta de un distinguido caballero, corbatín, zapatos de piel en blanco y negro, pantalones con líneas claras delgadas, chaleco, camisa, frac, guantes para montar aunque sin sombrero. No supe que creer si parecía humano, su mirada era el rasgo que le imputaba su origen sobrenatural.

—Responde —vi amenazada mi vida con esas palabras entre dientes. La decisión nada trémula de matarme sin piedad en caso de no hablar.

No sentí calma hasta que me vi en la necesidad de recordar lo que fuere a salvarme la vida.

—¡Hanji! —grité de repente seguro de que la espada me atravesaría avanzada en el viento —¡Hanji! ¡Ella dijo que dijera Hanji!... ¡Hanji!

Bajo el haz de luna que entraba por los ventanales de mi cuarto escuché pasos afuera. El extraño caminó hacia mí descolocado por lo que acaba de decir, visiblemente molesto.

—Hanji... ¿Ella te quiso salvar?, ¿A ti?… ¿tu miserable vida? —torció los labios en su gesto viperino, los ojos se hicieron de reptil brillando como dos rubíes incendiados. Me tiró en el piso para poner su pie sobre mi esternón. El sable en el puente de mi nariz.

Vi correr toda mi vida frente a mis ojos. Corta, llena de locuras, tonterías y otras tantas bajezas e intrepideces. Estaba seguro de que me mataría. Casi húmeda la necesidad del sur de terror.

—Habla ahora mortal —siguió señalándome con su arma, a mi puerta acudían servidumbre en mi auxilio al escucharme gritar.

No quedaba tiempo. Instantes tal vez. El extraño siguió hablándome en ese pequeño lapso.

—Tu padre me debe su vida. Le ha robado a la persona equivocada. Dime —siseó más allá de lo humanamente enojado—, ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

Las ideas en mi cabeza se conectaron y luego vino a mi lo que mi madre había dicho después de ver al ángel. _Levi, hijo de Jacob_. Con su frase supe que podía dar mi vida por extinguida. Esa era la amenaza que Hans había querido evitarnos. Nosotros no alcanzamos a liberarla a tiempo, por ello corríamos el riesgo de pagar por el crimen de nuestros padres…

Y pensé en lo injusto que era al recordar a Bertholdt si yo era el primero que iba a morir»

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Oh sí, es ese día, de los que tienes libre por obligación (así pueden imaginar cómo me encuentro en este momento). Quiero ser positiva, pero hay cosas que no comprendo, es decir, (me ha confundido mucho ese comentario así que debo preguntarlo ahora) ¿quieren que deje de publicar este fic o que lo borre o algo así? x.X U Me siento extraña por ese comentario diciéndome que deje de escribir...**

**.**


	6. Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851 Parte I

**Santo Cielo...**

**Gracias. Iluminan mi alma o TTuTT o**

**Espero que sigan pasando unas felices fiestas!**

.

* * *

.

**Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851**

**I**

«A lo lejos una voz llamándome con fuerza "Jaeger… Jaeger…" y no lo hace con afecto. En un violento estrépito recibo una serie de golpes en la cara.

—Reacciona mocoso imbécil, no tengo todo el día

Levantándome veo el cielo estrellado y la luna detrás de un rostro que recordé solo en una pesadilla, era el individuo que había irrumpido en mi casa buscando el paradero de Hans Zöe y el de mi padre.

—Despierta ya idiota —me vuelve a insultar dándome otro golpe en la cabeza que duele, y mucho. Este hombre tiene una fuerza descomunal, y no es como si darme más golpes en la cabeza fueran a regresarme más rápido en mi mismo.

—¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué es lo que buscas con mi padre?...

El extraño se levantó de estar en cuclillas junto a mí. Las piernas largas y estrechas, corto de estatura mirándolo mejor, pero sospechaba que con la fuerza de veinte hombres en uno solo. Me sentía enfadado porque le temía, por ello mi rostro tan sorprendido y duro.

—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman—, vi su aliento salir al frío del exterior —y ya te lo dije, tu padre me robó. Estoy buscando a mi mujer, Hanji, puedes conocerle bajo el nombre de Hans Zöe

—Hans… —pronuncié recordando la advertencia del ángel, aún no podía ponerme de pie.

—La escuché llamarme —fui observado.

—Ella… pronunció su nombre…

—Así fue como me llamó

La mirada de aquel individuo era tan penetrante y mordaz como un puñal en la frente.

—Entonces tu también eres un…

—No —miró por sobre su hombro.

Su negación tan inmediata me dio escalofrío, sudor por toda la superficie de mi espalda y nuca. Mi inquietud e ignorancia cual niño.

—Pero ella es...

—Ella es un ángel antiguo, es aún más importante de lo que llegaras a imaginar.

Las ideas empezaron a revolverse en mi cabeza.

—Si no eres un ángel…— él arqueó una ceja mientras completaba mis frases—. Entonces eres…

Los ojos de Levi retornaron al escarlata brillante de antes, las pupilas se hicieron lineales como las de un gato con la luz. No me atreví a pronunciar la palabra. Pasé saliva.

—¿Qué crees que soy yo?

—Pero entonces… los demonios… —esperé a que reaccionara al nombre sin efecto alguno sobre él —¿los demonios protegen a los ángeles?

—No —respondió lóbrego de nuevo—Yo solo me ocupo de ella

—¿Para matarla?

Levi me miró con asco.

—¿Es que eres idiota? Acabo de decir que es mi mujer, ¿por qué querría hacerle daño? —retomó su espada señalándome directo al pecho —por confiar en mortales fue que acabó capturada por ese estúpido y soberbio de Leonhardt y tu padre, junto a esa porquería de Pixis, Verman y Arlert…

A cada nombre enumerado más sentía yo que cada uno era el clavo de un ataúd, uno que bien podía ser el mío.

Los pensamientos fluyeron más veloces a preocuparme, ángeles, demonios, Dios, Satán, los humanos, Annie. Hans. Y entonces esa idea de nuevo, Hans y Levi, Levi reclamándola como su mujer. Ellos eran pareja. Un ángel y un demonio.

—No está permitido, no lo digas —avanzó Levi hacía mi, una rodilla en el piso para estar más cerca de mi cara, la espada como soporte —esta prohibido unirnos, así que no digas su nombre y el mío juntos, tampoco los pienses

Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me levantó, ya sobre mis pies era más alto que Levi, sin embargo jamás podría comparar mi fuerza con la suya.

—Vístete —me ordenó —iremos por ella ahora, si no te apuras te llevaré cómo sea que te encuentres

Lo único que me fue ofrecido fue calzado, pantalones y una vieja levita roída por polillas. Me apuré. Estábamos en el techo de un edificio de mi calle, lejos para ver mi casa, sin embargo podía reconocer las construcciones aledañas.

—Vamos —me tomó de la ropa, y dio un salto tan poderoso que llegó al otro lado de la calle. Solté un grito tan fuerte que retumbó por cada pared —deja de gritar, no te estoy matando

—¡Te llevaré! ¡Te llevaré, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Grisha debe estar en camino tras ella, no tengo tiempo que perder

—¡Si voy contigo y mis padres llamaron a Scotland Yard luciremos sospechosos! Tenemos que tomar un carruaje

—No

—¡Te lo suplico! Se racional, tenemos que lucir normales, volvamos al piso —le rogué.

Levi no confiaba en mí, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Me empujó hacia un callejón del que me tiró desde el techo de uno de los edificios que lo conformaban tomándome al vuelo y me devolvió a tierra firme temblando de miedo a dos pies de estrellarme. Me soltó como si fuera bazofia.

—Mortales débiles, podrían soltar los intestinos por el simple vértigo

Seguí temblando cuando fuimos a donde podríamos esperar por un carruaje, uno estaba ocupado, otro atendió nuestro llamado y estaba vacío, entramos y le di indicaciones. En el transcurso del camino no nos dirigíamos la palabra, veía a Levi intranquilo mirar la calle, atendiendo algo que llamaba su atención y después aburriéndose. Yo tenía miedo de solo respirar, el asiento se me hacía incómodo, tenía frío, tiritaba, me calentaba las manos con mi aliento y trataba de no mirar hacia él. Pensaba demasiado. Temía demasiado.

—Puedo ver lo que hay en tu mente, deja de pensar tanta mierda o te mataré por ello Eren Jaeger —rompió su frase el silencio.

El demonio sabía todo de mí.

—Mi nombre… yo no te dije mi nombre…

—No había necesidad

No sabía que decir, estaba seguro de que balbucearía tonterías, solo una de ella coherente que no me vi callando.

—¿Sabes cómo fue que la capturaron?

Levi en su asiento contrario al mío me miró. Podía estar entrometiéndome, mi curiosidad no la podía detener, y rogaba en mi mente que él supiera ver que no tenía malas intenciones al preguntar.

Retornó los ojos a la calle sin decir nada, me rendí a que quisiera responder, pero entonces empezó a hablar.

—Estaba lloviendo, eso es algo que jamás voy a olvidar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había volado bajo la lluvia, semanas, quizás meses… a veces olvidamos contar las horas y cuando nos percatamos de la vida en la civilización humana esta ya ha avanzado a grandes pasos, o retrocedido en otros… No todos los gobernantes dejan su huella en el mundo, al menos una que en verdad interese. Desgraciadamente a Hans le interesa cada detalle hasta de lo más superfluo, desde sus patricios y senadores siempre estuvo involucrada...

Le dediqué una mirada intrigada, quería saber más. Sonaba increíblemente longevo, Hanji también.

—Habíamos visto a vikingos pelear y celtas pintados de azul desnudos en los campos batiéndose en guerra. En Normandía el nombre de William el Bastardo no dejaba de ser rumoreado, por eso cuando decidimos vivir en tierra humana escogimos Britannia, nos gustaba el clima…—respiró hondo— Cromwell fuera del camino, los puritanos marchándose al Nuevo Mundo, Charles II en la corona, su padre vengado… entre tanta fiesta y libación nadie iba a reparar en nosotros. No queríamos ir a una tierra desconocida sin nada construido ahí, nos quedamos

Sus palabras me descolocaron de mi sitio, estaba revuelto en sus ideas.

—Estas hablando de la Restauración

Levi tenía la cabeza en alto, seguro de que para mí era muy difícil creerle.

—Sí

—¿En el siglo XVII?

—¿Vas a preguntarme cómo era Guy Fawkes? Todos quieren saberlo

Mi emoción se disparó, un tipo cómo él no podía estar mintiendo. Era un demonio.

—¿Cómo era él?

—Religioso, tan cerdo como cualquier otro católico conservador de su época, el bigote y la barba más tupidos de lo que se cuenta, apestaba, nada en especial, otro conspirador cualquiera al servicio de España que quería regresar al Vaticano —afirmó, la mano en la barbilla.

Las preguntas fluyeron tras mi frente, empecé a sudar, pero Levi continuó su relato sobre mi pregunta inicial de Hans.

—Hanji habló con el hijo de un Jacobino en París, pocas veces viajamos, con los nuevos inventos ha estado más inquieta que antes. No para de hablar del telégrafo. Le dijo sobre la exposición de la cual ya había oído. De regreso no dejó de llover ni un solo día y por nuestras tierras se encontró desde el aire con un cazador perdido que intentó derribarla aún si ella no presentaba peligro, solo le temió. Su nombre era Bertholdt Fubar

Todo cobró sentido para mí, las escena de Annie golpeando a Bertholdt en la sala.

—Le ayudó a regresar a su casa, curó sus heridas, le pidió que le platicara sobre Paxton y la exposición, sobre la reina, todas las noticias que tenía atrasadas. No fue la única vez que se vieron, en la última Leonhardt había interrogado a Fubar, ella sabía que era una trampa y aún así fue a reunirse con él. Mi error fue no acompañarla y haber salido a Londres esa mañana, cuando volví ya no estaba, la única pista que tenía para buscarla era el nombre de ese traidor de Bertholdt, y el conocimiento de que había estado viviendo en la casa de campo cercana que fue rentaba a un tal Lord Leonhardt. Cada pista me trajo hasta aquí, a ti, y si Hanji no quiere que te mate es porque algo debiste haber hecho por ella, ¿qué fue?

Me hundí en hombros sin pretender ser humilde.

—Intenté liberarla… —dije —la señorita Leonhardt y yo intentamos liberarla…

Levi pareció creerme a medias.

—¿Dices que la hija de Leonhardt quiso liberarla?

—Es verdad. Ella lo tenía planeado desde antes, seguimos su plan

Al llegar al edificio bajamos, al irlo guiando veía que algo estaba mal, los centinelas anteriores no estaban, la seguridad había desaparecido. Levi me siguió hasta la puerta de hierro bajando las escaleras, estaban corridos los cerrojos, el sistema de bujías aún funcionando, encendí las luces, pero las cadenas estaban sueltas, plumas color café en el suelo de diversos matices, probablemente Hans había peleado. Se la habían llevado de ahí.

—¡No!... No… —reaccioné aterrorizado —¡estaba aquí! Annie y yo vinimos por ella justo en este sitio, ¡tienes que creerme!

Levi no desenfundó su espada, se dedicó a observarme con poca paciencia.

—Fue hace unas cuantas horas, ella dijo que no nos daría tiempo de liberarla, ¡por eso nos dijo que si éramos perseguidos dijéramos Hanji! Me lo dijo a mí y a Annie

Mi secuestrador esperó hasta que me acercara para tomarme de un hombro y propinarme un rodillazo en la boca del estómago bajando mi tronco a doblarme.

—Claramente ya no está aquí —dijo lo obvio.

Me fui de rodillas por el daño hecho. Quedé sin aire.

—Jaeger —me dijo ahora la espada en mi cuello, yo de nuevo en el suelo —te dije que tu familia me debe su vida por lo que me hizo. Mas te vale pensar en otro lugar dónde puedan tenerla o vas a sufrir lo que un humano no conoce…

Me arrastró hacia afuera del edificio y el sol fue despuntando entre las ventanas, luz matinal, albores de la mañana.

—Sir Arlert… —dije—. No podemos regresar… a mi casa… Sir Arlert está en el negocio, él debe saber algo…

Percatarme de que podía estar llevando el infierno hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo de la infancia no lo dilucidé hasta que ya lo había dicho. Levi sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora.

—Está amaneciendo. Solamente te daré otra oportunidad de vivir ¿Dónde voy a encontrarlo?

—Puedo llevarte —expliqué, no quería que fuera solo a hacer lo indecible.

—No puedo salir al sol —negó guardándose el reloj.

—¿Qué?... —me sorprendí —¿Por qué?

Pero en el momento en que mi cuestionamiento fue hecho una nube despejaba la luz solar por la ventana apenas entrando una raya al interior de la descuidada construcción, y esta empezó a quemar a Levi donde lo había tocado, específicamente en la cabeza y el cuello, llamas que no se detuvieron hasta que él caminó fuera de la luz y las apagó con su mano.

El sol, como una condena hacia su raza o persona, hacía combustión al contacto con su cuerpo. Por más humano que él pareciera físicamente, en realidad, no lo era.»

.

.


	7. Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851 Parte II

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851**

**II**

«Levi y yo volvimos al carruaje. El me llamaba su seguro contra Grisha Jaeger por si no quería devolverle a su esposa. No iba a ir a ningún lado sin él siguiéndome, tampoco era como si fuera dueño de mi camino y gracias al sol las horas en que el astro reinara sobre Londres las tendríamos en reclusión. Tratamos de ganar la carrera al amanecer y llegamos a un hotel en el cual nos recibieron, todo a nombre de Mr. Ackerman que había llegado a Londres hacía tres días y pedía extrema discreción a los empleados, ninguno podría molestarle en sus habitaciones.

Me permitió y casi ordenó que me comunicara con los Arlert en su suite. Lo primero que hice fue escribirle una carta a Armin para que se comunicara conmigo y no diera noticias de mi paradero. Le rogué a Levi que confiara en mí, algo supo leer en mi mente que lo convenció, así que mi mensaje fue enviado y nos quedamos a esperar a su respuesta.

La espera fue otro tedio. Mi secuestrador era a veces un diablo y otras respetaba su estampa como caballero. Me permitió ordenar comida, él iba a pagar de todas formas y no consumía todo lo que le daban ahí. Él pidió té, lo único que pareció beber fue té, nada más que té. La forma en que sostenía su taza era de una forma muy peculiar. Colocaba el azúcar sin salpicar revolviéndolo con la cucharilla en un movimiento casi hipnótico. Si sus modales eran tan pulcros su más grande contraste venía a ser su forma de dirigirse a los demás tan hosco.

Comí amargado no porque los alimentos fueran malos sino porque estaba temblando de nervios. La respuesta de Armin me llegó en la tarde.

"_Eren,_

_Es un alivio que te encuentres bien, hace unos minutos tus padres acaban de preguntar en mi casa si hemos sabido de ti, tu carta no había llegado pero aunque hubiera sido antes a su arribo no les habría dicho nada, puedes confiar en mí._

_Mi abuelo se encuentra conmigo, saldrá en la noche, tiene planes con sus demás socios, entre ellos Lord Leonhardt y el Dr. Jaeger. Me ha dicho sobre un descubrimiento en Yorkshire pero no me ha adelantado nada más, ¿es por eso todo este alboroto? Sir Arlert dice que aguarde hasta la inauguración mañana en el Crystal Palace porque harán su gran anuncio a todos en cuanto llegue la reina. Me desconcierta saber que por este asunto tu casa haya sido atacada. Confía en mi discreción, más me encuentro intrigado._

_¿Te encuentras bien realmente? Nos tienes preocupados a todos"_

Levi me quitó la carta y la leyó.

—Mi amigo no sabe nada sobre Hans

—No le creo

—¡Yo sí! Es de Armin de quién estamos hablando

El resultado de alzarle la voz fue conciso. Violento.

—Arlert fue un partícipe en la captura de Hanji —me recordó sujetándome del cuello a estrellarme en el muro —piensa en eso humano de mierda —escupió su amenaza a mi cara.

Fingir que no me intimidaba no funcionó. El demonio fue a mirar por la ventana. Llovía. En sus manos un bastón sujetándolo como otra cosa. Sujetándolo cómo si quisiera golpear algo, apretándose sus dedos enguantados en su circunferencia.

—Nos vamos ahora —reafirmó las manos.

En la recepción pedimos un carruaje, salimos lo más pronto posible. La lluvia mantenía el cielo cubierto de nubes, Levi pasaba desapercibido como un hombre elegante, distinguido y serio. A su lado yo era su mozo. No sabía si alguien podría reconocerme o si Scotland Yard ya me estaba buscando por las calles, lo cual dudaba. Trataba de disimular con el gorro lo más que podía, el mismo que Annie había usado cuando fuimos a rescatar a Hans y ella nos pidió que nos fuéramos, Levi lo había tomado de mi habitación, hasta ese momento decidió alcanzármelo. El pensamiento sobre Hans pareció mover a Levi que me miró y me lo quitó de la cabeza, había olvidado lo que me había dicho sobre ver lo que había en mi mente, pues se quitó un guante y empezó a tocar la tela y las costuras, el interior, adentro encontró un cabello rubio no muy largo, lo miró con detenimiento entre sus dedos, era una hebra delgadísima iluminada, parecía una línea que se curvaba hecha toda de luz.

—Leonhardt ama a su hija, un sentimiento normal aún en el más despreciable de los hombres, pero ¿Qué es ella para ti Eren?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

—Es mi amiga de la infancia, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, en Frankfurt

—¿Solamente eso? —me interrogó cómo si supiera muchas cosas más.

—Sí —me vi dudando de lo que era cierto. Sus ojos penetrantes me hacían dudar hasta de que la tierra girara alrededor del sol.

—Ingenuo —lanzó la gorra a mis manos. Se recargó en el asiento y miró por la ventana de nuevo. La calle donde vivía mi amigo Armin la empecé a reconocer. Entre más cerca estábamos de su domicilio más preocupado me veía yo.

Al bajar abrí el paraguas, Levi caminó cómo si el agua no le mojara. En la puerta soné la campana, y no conforme con eso llamé a la aldaba de león con fuerza. Nos recibió el mayordomo de la familia.

—Señor Jaeger —me descubrió empapado en el pórtico, un extraño me acompañaba. Yo vestía como pordiosero. Fui anunciado y por milagro Levi no actuó pesado irrumpiendo o rompiendo cosas a buscar a Sir Arlert sino que siguió las instrucciones conmigo de ir hacia el salón y esperar.

Casi cómo si intuyera algo Levi miró hacia la chimenea, un cuadro de la abuela de Armin, Lady Arlert fallecida hacía una década, colgado arriba.

—¡Eren! —fui llamado por la infantil voz de Armin en la puerta, rápido vino a mí tocándome de los hombros pese a ser más alto que él—. Estas bien. Estaba preocupado, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Mi humilde vestimenta fue pasada por alto, a Armin siempre le importan las personas, nunca la ropa, admira a los eruditos pero no discrimina al ignorante sino que preferiría enseñarle. Armin siempre ha sido así de bueno, del bueno que lo da todo hasta que duele. Es además un ser muy sensible.

—Mikasa —noté en la sala a otra invitada vistiendo kimono acompañando a mi amigo. El rubio acudió a excusarla.

—Fue informada en la Cafetería del Titán sobre tu desaparición por Scotland Yard, le hicieron preguntas. Cómo no estaba enterada vino conmigo, justo cuando llegó tu carta

Mikasa se acercó aliviada en el rostro.

—Lo lamento… —hizo una leve reverencia con las manos juntas y agachando el cuello —dijeron que te habían secuestrado

—Estoy bien. No me pasa nada —traté de evitar sus muestras de cortesía, pero luego, siendo perseguido por la mirada escalofriante de mi "secuestrador" tuve que continuar —Permitan que les presente a Mr. Levi Ackerman, tenemos algo que tratar con premura, con tu abuelo...

—Mi abuelo acaba de salir —dijo Armin.

—Habías dicho que estaba aquí —me vi pálido de repente.

—Sí, pero cuando nos enteramos de que tu casa había sido atacada se fue con tu padre, no dijo a dónde, ni cuando regresaría

Levi estalló.

—Estas ya son demasiadas coincidencias —alzó la voz surcándonos a todos. Me vi aterrado por el paradero desconocido de Sir Arlert—. Eren —me llamó como el amo al esclavo, dándome órdenes.

—Armin, te suplico, has memoria, trata de pensar en un sitio dónde tu abuelo y mi padre hayan podido ir ¡por favor!

—No lo sé —empezó a angustiarse —sé tanto cómo tú, ni siquiera sé de que trata el negocio que traen entre manos

—¡No es un negocio! —vociferó Ackerman —Dejen de llamarle así, sus familias son las responsables de esto, ustedes y su corrupta ambición

Mi extraño acompañante fue hacia la chimenea a tomar una caja oblonga de fina madera pulida, la que estaba bajo del retrato de Lady Arlert.

—Eso es de mi abuelo —trató de detenerlo Armin, pero Levi la vació hacia la alfombra saliendo de ella un puñado de plumas castañas de diversos tamaños que ligeras en el aire caían con la lentitud y calma de un copo de nieve.

Armin no comprendió, yo sí. Y entender la inocencia de mi amigo me despertó el fervor de defenderle todavía más.

Levi se aseguró de que no quedara nada en la caja, en el fondo recogió un papel asegurado mirándolo con atención.

—Todos esos mitos son solo eso, mitos, beber sus lágrimas o su sangre no los hará inmortales, a nadie…

Los ojos de Levi se incendiaron de llamas rojas, Armin se quedó sin voz al verlo, aquel individuo no podía ser humano.

Mikasa pareció pegar un grito en silencio, tembló sobre sus zapatos de madera alejándose de las plumas en el suelo que volaron hasta nosotros. A su lado la escuché hablar en su idioma materno.

—_Sono… akuma…_

—¡Eren! —gritó mi amigo tropezándose con la alfombra.

—Levi, el no sabe nada ¡Ya te lo dijo! —la espada fue desenvainada amenazando de muerte al rubio. Yo a un lado tratando de convencer a Levi de que Armin no sabía nada—. Levi, ¡por favor!

—Tu abuelo. Dime dónde está. O te saco la verdad o te despides de tus intestinos. Habla

Mikasa expuso algo de la bolsita de terciopelo que había comprado en la ciudad llevándola al puño, un papel que sujetó entre dos dedos pegándolo a su cara como un rezo. Repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Le temblaba la voz. El cabello negro de Levi corto casi a la raíz en la nuca empezó a arder. Levi levantó la mano quemándose el papiro que Mikasa sostenía, lo soltó espantada y cayó al suelo en cenizas, el demonio dejó de quemarse.

—Deja de hacer eso niña, no funciona con los de mi tipo, no soy un ánima

Mikasa pareció sorprenderse de que le hablara.

—Yorkshire… —de repente dijo Armin entre espantado y tratando de recordar —Mi abuelo… no ha sido el mismo desde que volvió de Yorkshire con el Dr. Jaeger, Lord Pixis, Lord Leonhardt y Mr. Verman…

Levi pareció creerle al verlo temblar.

—Jamás te lo dijo —afirmó.

—N-no…

—Pero lo intuiste…

—Mi abuelo cambió… no deja de beber, tiró la Biblia al fuego y la caja…

Con un rostro inmutable Levi le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, Armin no habría podido ponerse de pie solo, fue la total fuerza del demonio la que lo levantó.

—Quieren hacerse los descubridores de lo que está prohibido. Buscaron su muerte ellos solos —dijo Levi.

Le extendió lo que había al fondo de la caja sobre la chimenea, no solo era un papel, eran varios, fotos, que al verlas Armin abrió la boca con espanto aferrándose al mueble más cercano para no caerse. Lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos azules, parecía quererse arrancar el cabello por lo que veía.

—No —llegó a pensar que era una broma —Es… esto… esto es imposible… —su ojos se humedecieron como si se tratara de un niño perdido buscando a su madre con la mirada. No sabía si reír porque se trataba de una broma o llorar porque todo parecía volverse cierto. Había visto los ojos de Levi en llamas y eso aún no lo creía.

Mikasa caminó un paso hacia nuestro amigo mutuo. Las fotos se deslizaron de sus dedos laxos, en la alfombra pudo ver lo que yo ya había visto en persona.

—_Arienai…ie, arienai..._

Levi miró a Mikasa cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos como si con esto pudiera negarlo todo.

—_Shikashi_ —señaló las fotos respondiéndole en su idioma —_soko ni_

En las fotos se veía a Hans enjaulada, encadenada de rodillas como un animal salvaje, las alas sujetas, una serie de imágenes dónde trató de huir desnuda, arañazos en todo el cuerpo, ella queriendo alzar el vuelo pero atada de un tobillo. La forma en que volvieron a capturarla.

Vi a Mikasa temblar. Al suelo fue a dar Armin, fui a su lado tratando de reavivarlo porque su mente se perdió en un abismo de incredulidad, casi idéntico al que yo tuve reconociendo a duras penas que había visto un ángel después de que mi padre me lo había mostrado debajo de la sábana que la cubría, pero en Armin este proceso de aceptación fue peor. Volvió a tomar una foto para comprobar que no había sido un engaño de su mente lo que vio y aunque no lo creía aún había un individuo peligroso en su casa que había llegado luego de secuestrarme para evitar que aquello fuera público.  
Había algo que le adjudicaba veracidad.

A la puerta llamaron, Armin trataba de tranquilizarse. Levi se mantuvo expectante de lo que podía pasar, y contra todo pronóstico Mikasa no se marchó de casa de los Arlert sino que se quedó aún si no tenía mucho que hacer ahí, y la verdad, yo aún no la veía involucrada en lo absoluto. Se portó serena en adelante, lo cual me sorprendió bastante. El mayordomo de la casa Arlert nos indicó una visita.

—La señorita Leonhardt está buscándolo joven Armin —alzaba la nariz cómo si los invitados fuéramos una pestilencia, al que más odiaba era al que menos conocía, Levi.

—¿Annie?... —pregunté. Armin aún estaba perdido en su trance de escepticismo sin reaccionar a nada. Levi Ackerman se dirigió hacia el mayordomo —No. Levi, si la amenazas no hará que te diga nada… Armin, ¡es Armin el que deba hablar con ella!

Mi llamado no tenía muchas posibilidades de ser atendido, sin embargo y quizás por el cabello de Annie Leonhardt que encontró en el sombrero que me quedé de ella, esa mínima posibilidad lo hizo escucharme.

La servidumbre fue hecha a un lado. Armin se puso de pie, tuve que darle un golpe en la cara para que reaccionara, le dije que si quería saber la verdad después vería las cosas con sus propios ojos, y que no se preocupara por lo que no había comprobado aún sino que primero que nada atendiera a Annie que había acudido a verlo personalmente.

Annie fue la cuarta persona que se unió para atestiguar algo que no debió haber pasado.»

.

* * *

.

**Este capítulo me duele porque es el preludio de lo que empezará en el siguiente con un golpe bajo. Lloro al escribirlo, no me siento capaz de cambiar la historia cuando ya había visto su desarrollo en mi cabeza, por eso la dejaré tal y como va. Espero perdonen lo que va a pasar porque si estoy hablando de ángeles y demonios tenía que haber fuego y sangre...**

.


	8. Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851 Parte III

**Ok. Estamos en la colina, ya alcanzamos la cima. Aquí viene el descenso...**

.

* * *

.

**Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851**

**III**

«Armin salió un poco reafirmado en sus plantas al salón donde habían remitido a su prima, el de dibujo, donde lo primero que hizo la hija de Leonhardt fue correr a él con tanto desamparo que parecía una Annie distinta.

—Armin— recaía en sus brazos como doncella en predicamentos. Mi amigo la recibió como una niña pequeña que se desmaya —Oh, Armin…

Mi amigo no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba sino que solo se dedicó a devolverle el abrazo como si los dos fueran algo más que en secreto yo no sabía, y me sorprendí a mi mismo de sentir rencor, dolor y ardor de verlos juntos fundiéndose en ese abrazo, Annie con su inestabilidad, Armin con el golpe a su mente que le había sido dado hacía unos minutos. Los dos necesitaban ese gesto más que el aire o el agua.

—Mi padre, él hizo algo malo —empezó a decir ella. Se separaron para verse cara a cara— Eren, se llevaron a Eren. Seguiré yo por ser su hija… y después tu padre, o tú… tienes que huir. Armin, debes irte

El rubio le miraba sin entender.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué se hizo para que nos persigan Annie?

—No me lo creerías —se dejó decir.

—Annie —la retó con la voz que pese a ser suave ejercía un extraño influjo sobre ella.

Yo podría tratarla con algo de familiaridad porque habíamos crecido relativamente juntos por la cercanía de nuestras familias pese a su sobria personalidad a veces amargada, pero a Armin lo escuchaba con atención sin proferir sonido así como siempre intentaba protegerlo. Con esa misma atención se veían los dos ahora.

—Annie, te sorprendería de lo que sería capaz de creer justo ahora…

La rubia lo miró sin hacer un gesto solo para acabar sorprendida con horror. Su gesto impávido, sin embargo los ojos temerosos.

—Lo sabes… ya lo sabes…

Levi apareció por la puerta donde estábamos espiándolos para interrumpir la entrevista de Armin con Annie.

—Leonhardt, ¿dónde está tu padre?

Annie se separó de Armin pero este hizo de querer detenerla para que no se acercara a Levi. Con el valor que siempre la caracterizó no se dejó amedrentar por el extraño y tampoco preguntó quién era. Me miró al lado del extraño que estaba confrontándola, Annie pareció perder el aliento al ver los ojos llameantes de Levi pero no se movió de su decisión.

—Si Eren está contigo no les has arrebatado la vida, aún… —enfriaba el aire su voz.

—Tu padre —insistió Levi sacando la pistola que llevaba bajo el frac, solo para evitar jalar el gatillo cuando escuchó:

—Hanji

Y la bala pasó cerca de la cabeza de Annie Leonhardt.

—¡Annie! —quiso protegerla Armin aún cuando ella quería hacer lo mismo por él.

—Perra —bufó Levi —¿era este tu plan? —cuestionó sin bajar el arma.

—No sé de qué me hablas

—Intentaste rescatarla solo para que ella creyera que eras buena y poderte proteger a ti y a tu asqueroso padre…

—No —aulló Annie —la quería liberar porque Bertholdt la traicionó y con mentiras acabó encadenada. Estuve ahí cuando pasó… —rodaron lágrimas por sus mejillas, silente su llanto como la calma inherente y natural al alma de Annie Leonhardt—. Esa escena me ha perseguido desde que la vi, no hice nada para detenerlos… me vio a los ojos, pedía ayuda, y no me culpó por no haber intervenido…

Levi no se conmovió por ella. Armin había vuelto en sí preocupado por ver el estado emocional de su prima política.

—La deuda no es contigo si no la quieres hacer personal, tu padre fue la mente maestra tras este plan

Annie defendiendo a su familia.

—Sigue siendo mi padre

La lluvia empezó a caer más pesadamente afuera repiqueteando en los cristales de las ventanas. Nadie hizo ningún movimiento, todos temiendo las repercusiones de la más leve respiración.

—La Colt… ¡la Colt de Sir Arlert!—pareció recordar algo Armin de la nada. Lo vimos salir corriendo hacia el pasillo donde Mikasa se había quedado.

—Joven Arlert, escuchamos un disparo, ¿debo buscar ayuda? —preguntó el angustiado mayordomo.

—No —resolvió Annie que por ser familiar de su amo tenía la palabra si este lo estaba ignorando. Mikasa nos siguió igualmente preocupada, había cambiado su expresión desde el disparo, ahora con la mente fría.

Armin entró al salón de cacería, abrupto, sobresaltando a los que los seguíamos, se veía inquieto. Mikasa se percató de Annie y pareció mandarle una mirada absorta y malhumorada por verla ahí, misma que le fue devuelta.

—¿Qué pasa Armin? —inquirí viéndolo abrir una vidriera de armas, buscando en un cajón una caja que sacó y lamentarse al verla vacía.

—No está —el satín donde debía estar el revolver tenía su huella en ella —no puede ser…

—Armin, ¿qué sucede?

Levi nos veía sin hacer otro comentario pero sin soltar su arma. Armin se veía desesperado por lo que le pasaba a sus seres cercanos.

—Es una promesa, siempre bromea al respecto, pero sé que no es verdad, ¡debe estar ahí!

—¿Tu abuelo?

—¡Sí!

—¿Dónde? —le cuestionó Levi, lo que a él le interesaba estaba en nosotros, solo por eso no nos había eliminado. Sospechaba que si no mostrábamos discreción no dudaría en matarnos.

—¿Irás a matarlo? —preguntó Armin, aterrado de saberlo. Levi colocó un rostro de desagrado aspirando el aire de la habitación.

—A juzgar por esta casa y por el aura de sus pertenencias quizás él se termine solo antes de que yo llegue, ¿dónde está?

Armin Arlert se quedó callado, miraba a Levi con temor, y por si mismo sentía rabia contra lo que pasaba.

—En un hotel

—Su nombre —iba a alzar el revolver de nuevo.

—Yo los llevaré, no pasará nada sin que yo esté presente

Annie y yo nos sorprendimos de la determinación de Armin, pero de nuevo nos dimos cuenta de algo que ya habíamos visto antes. Ese era el Armin seguro y firme que a veces salía a relucir. Quizás cerca de desplomarse, quizás temblando, pero lejos de rendirse cuando se restringía a si mismo de fallar.

En mi secuestro con Levi se acababan de agregar otras dos personas al viaje.

.

Armin le dio la mano a Annie para subir al carruaje, ella no se quería quedar en casa y a la que dejamos fue a Mikasa porque realmente no tenía más que hacer en nuestra diligencia. Ella lo tomó mal pero no pudo reclamarnos, Levi la veía con odio en la mirada, había hablado su idioma y esto no dejaba de sorprender. Yo no dejaba de pensar que para haberme hablado de tiempos tan lejanos él debía conocer más de una lengua así como debió haber visto miles de sucesos ante sus demoníacos ojos de las cuales ya nada podría sorprenderlo.

Creía sin riesgo a errar que ya no sentía remordimientos ante la muerte y el asesinato, no si se trataba de alguien que no le importara o que odiara.

Su esposa debía ser el único ser vivo por el que se sintiera interesado además de si mismo.

Cuando Armin le preguntó a nuestro extraño acompañante quién era el respondió "el que secuestró a Eren", y cuando Armin preguntó el porqué dijo "porque su padre, tu abuelo y otro grupo de imbéciles se atrevieron a secuestrar a quién no debían y la piensan exhibir en la Gran Exposición de Londres", así que avergonzado y con las ideas movidas Armin tuvo que preguntar todavía en una tercera ocasión "¿qué significa ella para usted?", solo para que Levi le respondiera con el sarcasmo de un reptil: "Nada. Solo soy el demonio que se casó con ella".

En las calles nuestro recorrido era lento conforme las pisadas de los caballos. Escuchábamos a la única fémina en el carruaje mover las cuentas de su rosario rezando sin abrir la boca, solo en la mente, y con mucha fe. Levi se incomodaba, Armin intentó calmarla y quitarle las cuentas que acabarían gastándose de tanto ser usadas.

Estaba demasiado alterada.

—No soy tan buena como tú, ni tan fuerte en el interior pese a todo lo que piensen de mí —recuperó su rosario de la mano de su primo—esto es lo único que me queda. No me lo arrebates

Él la miró con sumo dolor.

—No es cierto —le contradijo —no estás sola —agregó, y la miró con la misma tristeza que ella le demostraba —Annie, me tienes a mí…

Armin quiso sonreírle, ella le tomó la mano. Los dos podrían llorar en silencio o aguantarse las ganas de romperse en su pena, pero solos realmente nunca iban a estar; y en esa compañía, yo y cualquier otro, saldría sobrando. Ni siquiera parecían reaccionar a que no estaban solos o que podrían estar haciendo algo indebido, quizás porque eran familia.

Verlos así de comunicativos sobreviviendo juntos en algo que no me correspondía intervenir ni cuestionar si eran familiares políticos, conmigo de espectador podría haber jurado que si no hubiera sido por el humor árido del demonio sentado al lado mío este habría estado riéndose de mí.

Jamás llegué a cuestionar mis sentimientos por Annie Leonhardt hasta que la vi tan vulnerable y cercana a otro que no fuera yo.

.

Llegamos al hotel. Levi apuró el paso yendo a la recepción.

—Sir Arlert, ¿en que habitación se encuentra?

Armin lo siguió.

—Es mi abuelo, tengo que verlo

El empleado respondió: "Sir Arlert salió, no sabremos cuando regresará, quizás a cenar, iba a acompañado de otros caballeros"

—¿Quiénes? —cuestionó Levi.

—Un Doctor y otro Lord

Maldije en silencio nuestra suerte. Levi pidió la suite más cercana a la de Sir Arlert, nos fuimos a reunir ahí todos. Durante horas nos quedamos a esperar, nadie podía decir nada, y Annie empezaba a ponernos nerviosos entre más rezaba en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa si él mata a Sir Arlert? —soltó luego de un número incalculable de padres-nuestros.

Armin le devolvió una mueca de dolor.

—El no pudo haber hecho esto… ¿cómo pueden existir los ángeles?

Annie ya que no quería discutir sobre lo que existía y que no, eso lo daba por sentado.

—Tiene amenazado de muerte al Doctor Jaeger —me hizo sentir mal en mi asiento —va a ir tras todos los que la atraparon...

—Pero mi abuelo…

—Él no los considerará de otra forma, tu abuelo financió el proyecto

Le vimos resguardar la cara en las manos, cubriéndose como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Nos daba pena y desmoralizaba a ambos.

—Eren, nos va a matar a todos te diga lo que te diga ese sujeto. Viste sus ojos, no es humano, él es el diablo

Enfadado quise mantener el control.

—Está buscando a su esposa, vino a Londres a rescatarla—, me propuse a decir en afán de defenderle —en lo que ha hecho está en su derecho

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —susurró.

—Mocosos —me puso la piel de gallina la voz de Levi —por si no lo saben es descortés hablar de una persona entre ustedes si esta se encuentra en la misma habitación, estoy oyendo todo lo que dicen, aún lo que piensan. Dejen de hacerlo

Armin desesperó yendo a la puerta a esperar como un guardia. Levi le miró desde su asiento con el bastón entre sus manos.

Finalmente después de horas, la medianoche llegó. Levi respiró hondo y se puso de pie, fue hacia la puerta, Armin le siguió, todos le seguimos. Sir Arlert estaba en el pasillo seguido de un fiel colaborador suyo en su despacho de administración para sus negocios. Al ver a Levi pidió ser dejado solo, puso las manos en la espalda caminando cómo un ser ligero de alma, sin resentir los años acumulados en sus hombros.

—Mr. Ackerman supongo

—Arlert —masculló Levi serio cual hielo.

Los tres detrás de Levi nos hicimos notar.

—¡Abuelo!

—Tranquilo Armin, este es un asunto de caballeros. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y espero que sea en poco tiempo mi estimado señor, Hans me ha hablado de usted pero no usaré su verdadero nombre porque no me considero digno de pronunciarlo, por favor —indicó la entrada hacia su suite.

Levi no se movió ni un paso.

—¿En dónde está? —reafirmó su postura inicial.

—Es complicado. El Dr. Grisha Jaeger es un hombre que respeto y aprecio mucho desde que tuve el placer de conocerlo presentado por otro caballero. Es brillante, tendrá que entender toda la máquina que trabaja detrás de esas gafas

—Sir Arlert —me acerqué al escuchar el nombre de mi padre —¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

El hombre me miró con tristeza y entró a su suite.

—Tendrán que escucharme. Todos —dijo, y sin más respuestas Armin y Annie entraron al cuarto seguidos por mi y de un serio y molesto Levi. Si no actuó de otra manera fue porque seguramente Levi ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, la información que necesitaba la iba a obtener de una forma u otra.

Lo vimos sentarse y servirse un trago invitándonos a lo que Levi le rechazó y nosotros también. Así Sir Arlert empezó su relato acomodándose en leve parsimonia.

—El joven Bertholdt Fubar encontró en una salida de cacería el encuentro más sorprendente del que cualquier hombre pudiera relatar, le habíamos advertido de la lluvia, él quiso confiar en su suerte, y el destino le llevó a las tierras de un extraño, las del Vizconde Rivaille —señaló a Levi que le miraba sereno.

No pudimos evitar nuestra sorpresa al escuchar que aquel inmortal del infierno poseía un título nobiliario.

Sir Arlert encendió su pipa sacando humo de su boca, la barba canosa, el cabello blanco, las arrugas en su cansado cuerpo parecían llenarse de rastros de tabaco.

—Dueño de tantos acres hay muchas aves en sus terrenos Vizconde, Bertholdt no pudo evitar la tentación, la tormenta arreció en su camino anegándose las zonas bajas, y atrapado vio a Hans en todo su ímpetu descender a ayudarlo. Primero el joven Fubar temió, intentó dispararle, pero cuando Hans demostró que venía a ayudarlo, que no debía sentir miedo, dejó que lo llevará a experimentar la vista que solo un pájaro es capaz de disfrutar... En cuanto el choque de mentes se dio Hans confió en él y su discreción. Hablaron de Sócrates, Platón y Aristóteles… un ángel interesado en los humanos, sus teorías, pensamientos, en su mente…

Levi le miraba circunspecto, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

—Bertholdt se enamoró de sus anhelos tanto como yo. Rompió su pacto de silencio conmigo porque llevar un secreto tan grande como ese es una carga pesada. Creyó que le dirá loco, que no existía, lo que nunca esperó fue que le dijera que mi único deseo era volverla a ver.

Levi habló.

—Un ángel sacó a un niño caído en un pozo, nadie lo había encontrado, llevaba día y medio atrapado. Le dejó conservar una de sus plumas cómo recuerdo de lo que nunca le iba a ser creído

Sir Arlert buscó en sus bolsillos una llave mostrándonosla.

—De todas mis pertenencias mi más grande tesoro, una pluma, un sentimentalismo lleno del recuerdo de su elocuencia y curiosidad, de la locura compartida, y de su bondad. Una pluma, el único contenido de la caja fuerte —indicó un cuadro, detrás la caja fuerte de la suite.

—Fubar le habló de ti, Hanji aceptó verte de nuevo— siguió Levi la conversación.

—Y me reconoció entre estas canas y arrugas aún después de tanto tiempo —vimos a Sir Arlert llorar. Seguramente Levi estaba leyendo su mente—. Era solo un niño… creí que había sido un sueño tanto…

—Leonhardt los siguió —puntualizó el esposo del ángel.

—Metió la nariz donde no debía. Lo siento Annie, sé que es tu padre y merece respeto, sus últimas acciones han hecho que el respeto que hubiere sentido otrora por él se vea desaparecido

Annie le miró comprensiva.

—Yo tampoco lo respeto ahora

Ambos entristecieron sus semblantes.

—Es una pena —volvió después con Levi en un silencio raudo—gentilhombre, sé sobre el sable de su bastón, no hay razón para amenazarme porque yo también estoy armado—sacó la pistola Colt de su bolsillo que había tomado de su casa.

Levi siguió sin moverse, los ojos atentos pero indiferentes, con la frialdad de su legendaria raza.

—¡Abuelo!

—Lo siento Armin. Esto también ha sido culpa mía —su nieto quedó paralizado, sin comprender.

—No he venido a matarte —declaró Levi.

Sir Arlert le miró descuidado.

—Lo sé— habló—, el asunto es que yo ya no quiero vivir con lo que he sido participe

Desde que tenia memoria recordaba a Sir Arlert con la voz cascada, cansina y embotada, sin embargo lleno de vigor.

La voz que usaba ese día no tenía esperanzas encendidas.

—Mis manos están sucias, y no hay nada más allá en cuanto muera. Sin buscarla me he apagado una ilusión, eso quiero comprobarlo por mi mismo, a dónde va a caer mi alma...

Levi se puso de pie sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Cuando mueres dejas de existir, es así de simple

Arlert le sonrió.

—Nada menos lo que ansío

—¡Abuelo! —corrió Armin a tratar de detenerlo, pero el anciano le propinó una patada despegándose de su asiento, le miró en el suelo adolorido.

—Cuida a tus padres Armin, y también a tu prima, serás un gran hombre algún día —luego continuó su contacto visual con Levi—. Sigue toda la Regent Street, abajo, la tienen abajo, en Picadilly Circus… —alcanzó a decir antes de que los gritos de Armin Arlert, el único nieto del respetado y honorable Sir Arlert,sonaran por todo el hotel si el distinguido caballero que había rentado una suite de las más lujosas —misma dónde había vivido con su esposa cuando se mudó a Londres-, acababa de poner su preciada Colt de colección en la boca y jalara el gatillo dejando los restos de su cerebro en el papel tapiz, cuadros y adornos de la pared a sus espaldas...»

.

.


	9. Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 Parte I

**Publico hoy porque estaré muy ocupada el fin de semana y ni hablar del lunes siguiente... (perdón por todo lo consecuente en este chap)**

**El jueves es el día más largo y el más complicado. Sorry!**

.

* * *

.

**Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851**, _Día de la Gran Exposición_

**I**

«Annie fue a socorrer a Armin en el suelo que gritaba cómo si le hubieran disparado a él, como un loco. Estaba empapado de sangre en la cara, y ella también derramaba lágrimas, siendo fuerte ella por él. Los dos habían querido mucho a Sir Arlert cómo para verlo quitarse la vida.

Me cubrí la boca por la impresión, mis piernas querían fallarme así que tuve que obligarme a no caer ni gritar. Descubrí mi cara húmeda, en un parpadeo gotearon mis ojos.

Levi tomó la llave de la caja fuerte del cuerpo de Sir Arlert y se la entregó a Annie.

—No tardan en venir a ver lo que ocurrió. Esto le legó su abuelo, y muchas cosas más —se la entregó a la señorita Leonhardt—. Voy a matar a Grisha, también a tu padre

La rubia hundió a un desolado Armin en su pecho, la cofia con listones coronando su cabeza y sus rizos, lo mecía para calmarlo en un movimiento arrullador.

—Cállate… —cerró los ojos —haz lo que debas

A la puerta se acercaban pasos, y antes de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando Levi me tomó del cuello y me arrojó por la entrada tan rápido detrás de los hombres entrando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en el pasillo y luego en otro pestañeo entre el aire cortante por el que pasaba mi piel como en un túnel estábamos en la calle. No conocía ser o vehículo capaz de tales velocidades. Levi lo era.

Tambaleando y mareado le seguí. Llamó a un carruaje y subimos, yo estaba aún aterrado por lo que había pasado en el hotel, mi corazón latía tan rápido que dolía, y mis pulmones no se daban abasto. En el asiento tuve arcadas secándome los ojos.

—La gente que va a morir muere, no puedes hacer nada por detenerlo, es una fuerza imparable —me dijo Levi.

Yo poco lo escuché si seguí intentando dejar de llorar, el pecho y la cabeza me punzaban.

—¿Ahora comprendes Eren por qué las especies no deben colisionar?—retomó al momento —El hombre está corrupto, encerrará a los ángeles y juzgará a los demonios

Un pensamiento cruzó mi desesperación.

—Hanji conocía a Sir Arlert… —susurré. Era la primera vez que llamé a Hans Zöe Hanji.

Levi tronó la boca.

—Eso quedó entre ella y Arlert. Jamás se queda quieta, trata de buscar luz en donde solo habitan sombras, pero su calidez tampoco es un obstáculo cuando debe pelear… se ha hecho blanda...

La inquietud me invadió en medio de mis espasmos de terror por el suicidio que había visto.

—¿Ella pelear?… es un ángel…

Levi me miró exhortando con su mirada a que dejara de hacer preguntas antes de tranquilizarme. Yo tenía unas inmensas ganas de orinar ya fuera por miedo, nervios o lo que fuera. Sus ojos brillaron carmesí.

—Han habido muchas guerras en este mundo Eren, no todas han sido humanas...

A mi me sobrevino otra arcada.

.

Por un largo tramo llegamos a Picadilly Circus desde el hotel bajándonos del carruaje. Levi se puso en medio de la intersección con la Glasshouse Street y respiró hondo de nuevo concentrado. Al volver en sí tomó su rumbó y empezó a caminar hacia el Este un par de calles hasta donde estaba seguro Picadilly se acababa. Llegamos a una puerta de un edificio viejo a la que tocó y le fue abierto. Reconocía el edificio con sus atlantes en la entrada, en la izquierda un Atlas cargando un mundo, el otro con medio cuerpo de pez enredándose en la columna con facciones grotescas que le hacían parecer más una gárgola que un hombre, algún monstruo de mitología griega cargando una piedra, quizás un titan derrotado por Zeus. El de la izquierda de porte vetusto, el otro monstruoso cuya fealdad nos deteníamos a ver a cada cliente resaltando más la belleza de Atlas. Cada que podía comparaba ambas figuras observando siempre lo mismo cuando me reunía con mis camaradas a enterarme sobre las últimas noticias de nuestro círculo bebiendo café. Esa era la Cafetería del Titán. Por todos era conocido que ahí se podría conseguir opio en los pisos de arriba pero no fumarla, abajo estaban los baristas.

Levi andaba cómo si conociera todo ahí, preguntando por nombres cómo si fueran conocidos, siempre regio y atemorizante. Me sorprendía su adaptabilidad, yo me cubría la cara con el cuello de la levita, había gente ahí que podría reconocerme, y ello sería un problema.

"_Estúpidos humanos y sus pensamientos de mierda"_ escuché en mi cerebro, Levi me miró, supe que él había dejado oír su voz en mi cabeza y esto me aterró más.

Me obligué a seguir adelante, llegamos a la zona de servicios y luego a la bodega. Un chino se acercó y en su idioma habló con él. Pareció tener que negarle el paso, pero entonces Levi sacó el sable de su bastón y le amenazó con cortarle el cuello. El anciano le abrió entonces.

—_Xie xie_ —escupió en respuesta dándole un golpe que lo dejó en el piso. Era un armario, nada en su interior, una trampilla en el piso, detrás de ella escaleras marinas, Levi bajó de un salto y se me adelantó, yo me resbalé en los últimos escalones y caí. Seguramente el demonio pensó que era un idiota.

Seguimos andando por varios metros, eso era un túnel, y todavía debimos bajar más. Llegamos a lo más parecido a una gruta, antiquísimos arcos no muy altos de base a los edificios y al pasadizo que estábamos recorriendo. Corría en una sola dirección.

Llegamos a una zona iluminada por antorchas parpadeando por las corrientes de aire, varios hombres con armas de todos tipos, desde palos hasta de fuego. En el centro un hombre de sombrero, al voltear arrugas bajo los ojos y un bigote curvado de las puntas sobre una socarrona sonrisa. Lo reconocí.

—Pixis… —salió irascible la voz de Levi tan parco en demostrar emociones, siempre frío.

El nombrado sonrió arrugándose toda su cara.

—Tuvimos que arrancarle suficientes plumas, recolectar su sudor y sacarle algo de sangre para lograr la mezcla perfecta. Incineramos todo lo demás, ¿vas a poder conseguir su rastro?

Levi había vuelto a guardar el sable en su bastón, su mano se apretó a el.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó entre dientes, quizás eso ya lo sabía viendo la mente de Lord Dot Pixis.

—Debes ser el esposo celoso… Levi, "hijo de Jacob". Escuché sobre ti

—Tú no escuchaste nada

—Es cierto, Hans no me lo dijo, pero Fubar sí. Está casada, marido celoso de mal carácter, sin embargo tan loca de amor por él como una Tisbe, en mi opinión habría sido más conveniente una Cleopatra… —soltó una carcajada.

Todos los hombres levantaron sus armas contra nosotros, en esa rotonda estaba preparado todo para nosotros. Empecé a sudar. Era una trampa. Todo había sido una trampa.

El plan era liquidarnos, tenían que deshacerse del marido del ángel. Yo era su guía.

¿Sería posible que Sir Arlert nos hubiera hecho esto? ¿Por eso se suicidó? Entonces ¿por qué Levi no lo había visto en su mente?

Los engranes en mi cabeza me hicieron razonar algo. Sir Arlert era el hombre más honesto que conocía en mi vida, no habría sido capaz de algo así ni de fingir u ocultarlo. Él solo había sido un peón para Leonhardt y quizás de mi padre también.

Mejoré mi vista más allá de Lord Pixis, detrás estaba Verman junto a un saco cubierto de rojo cuyo contenido se desbordaba, plumas castañas.

—Pese a las circunstancias Eren, me alegra verte a salvo—, se dirigió Pixis a mí —aunque no estoy del todo conforme con el lado que has tomado

Encontré ira en mi interior.

—¿Qué piensan ganar con el ángel? Si ella hubiera querido esto lo habría hecho por voluntad

—Yo no busco la verdad, no soy filósofo, no busco la fama, eso se lo dejaré a Leonhardt, ni me importa lo más mínimo el conocimiento, Grisha es el que esta obsesionado con eso

—¿¡Entonces qué!? —grité.

—Por su delicioso talle, las alas y el sarcasmo —se puso a reír—. Es algo que nunca había visto, una lástima que ya haya estado casada pero fue una agradable compañía

—Maldito degenerado —puntuó Levi. Su voz llegando a congelar mis huesos.

—Oh no sir. Ella es una dama, y casada, no puedo evitar confesar que en mi imaginación corrieron muchas escenas… Sus manos, oh sus manos, ¿habíase visto manos tan suaves? Estrambótica la mujer, rebelde pero adorable

—¿En dónde está mi padre? —pregunté.

—En algún lado. No sé nada, Verman tampoco. Grisha entiende que el esposo ha de tener una habilidad parecida a la de ella para meterse aquí —se tocó una sien —por eso no nos dijo nada

—Dejaste que los hiciera el sacrificio para su gran aparición —tiró Levi.

—¿Qué si así lo hice?

—Verman solo es el perro faldero que te sigue, viviendo de sobras

—Mr. Verman es más respetable que yo

Vi atrás de Pixis a quién estaban refiriéndose, él temblaba y sudaba mucho, el rostro empapado, su cuello sucio, grandes ojeras.

—Eren —, fui llamado de repente por Levi —al suelo —me fue ordenado.

—¿Qué?

Levi giró en un pie dándome una patada en la cara que me derribó.

—Dije abajo —volvió a decir, sus ojos se incendiaron en llamas rojas, la misma mirada demoniaca.

Todas las antorchas se apagaron quedando solo el rojo haz de luz de su cara que se hizo una línea fugaz en toda la habitación en medio de los disparos estallando en las armas de los matones de Pixis. Hubieron gritos desorientados dolorosos y desconcertados, golpes de carne, sonidos de un filo cortando, una escandalosa muerte similar a la anterior y a la siguiente, repetitiva. Iban en serie. Más gritos que se ahogaban en la oscuridad al paso del halo carmín. Luego nada, esténtores de agonía de alguien, pasos, y un último disparo, uno que si vi bien, Levi le dio a la cara de un sujeto del que ya solo quedaba la mitad, esto en un acto de piedad. Vomitaría, tuve que controlar mis intestinos. Sentí mis dientes, uno de ellos bailaba, una muela, la arranqué de un solo tirón, el golpe de Levi me la había sacado. Pensé en tirarla, me la quedé en la mano.

Las antorchas se prendieron todas a la vez, la sobrenatural orden muda fue de Levi que ya sin fuego en los ojos se acercaba a Pixis en el suelo con una herida de bala en el pecho. Ahora con luz en la habitación fui testigo de la masacre, partes de lo que antes habían sido hombres por doquier, intestinos, sangre en las paredes, salpicado de rojo todo el lugar, disparos de cañón explotando en la carne en profundos agujeros. El aroma era a podredumbre y óxido, era sumamente asqueroso, me tuve que contener de volver el estómago una segunda vez. Escupí por asco. Pixis conservaba la sonrisa aún derrotado.

—Escoria —dijo Levi.

—Hombre con suerte—respondió él, balbuceando en el piso—. ¿Será cierto? ¿Se van a fundir en un beso hasta ser una sola entidad, ustedes… seres de distintos mundos?

—Lord Pixis, ¿por qué? —inquirí lleno de ira y angustia por mi padre. La sangre del golpe que me dió Levi se mezclaban con la saliva que caía de mi boca. Él tosió el color de sus heridas y me miró.

—A veces un hombre hace cosas tontas Eren, solo por un rostro bonito o unas lindas piernas… —sonrió más—no creo que lo comprendieras…

Levi bajó a su cuerpo y lo degolló con su sable, una cascada de rojo cayendo de la herida, un último intento de respirar burbujeante, y entonces su cabeza cayó en el cuello sin fuerzas. El demonio se irguió mirando a Verman enovillado en una esquina junto al saco de plumas, había ensuciado sus pantalones. Vi a Levi Ackerman levantar una de las armas de las que se había apropiado y disparar, la cabeza de Verman voló deshecha dejando su cuerpo horrendamente decapitado.

—Basura —lo llamó, yo seguí temblando en el piso.

Al salir de la Cafetería del Titán seguí aterrado y creía fielmente que mi aspecto sería el que tuvo Verman por tanto sudor. Me obligué a disimular ante los transeúntes tratando de no llamar la atención. Mi vestimenta me señalaba pobre, no mucho para que valiera su tiempo a señalarme. La repulsiva escena había terminado, pero nos habíamos quedado sin más pistas en nuestro objetivo. Me sentí extraviado. En nada había disminuido mi exaltación y por lo que había pasado esta había despuntado más.

—¿Y ahora qué Levi? ¿¡Dónde más buscarla!? —le preguntaba a sabiendas de que él tampoco tendría respuesta alguna.

Lo veía sostener su bastón con mucho qué pensar, se acomodó el sombrero.

—Continuaré—, decidió — no me importa buscar en cada calle de Londres, ella debe estar en algún lado, voy a encontrarla

Era una locura.

—Amanecerá en unas horas, ¿qué vas hacer? ¡Te incendiarás!

—Eso no me matará, solo es un estorbo

—¡Serás visible para todos! —grité, pero él solo me miró con unos ojos tan enceguecidos en locura que me robó el aire.

—No descansaré hasta encontrarla Eren

Tartamudeando de nervios hallé fuerzas para seguir hablando.

—¿Por dónde más seguir? ¡Ya no sé que más decirte! No tengo idea de dónde buscar

—Eso no me detendrá

—Levi

Por primera vez vi una mirada diferente en el extraño que me había secuestrado y llevado por las calles de Londres con un salmo en la boca rogando que no me matara. Estaba preocupado.

—Es mi esposa Jaeger, ellos se la llevaron… —expresó con dolor.

¿Qué más era lo que yo quería pedirle? Estaba tan perdido cómo yo, pero decido, nervios de acero.

Así fue como se escuchó un susurro que condenó a mi padre.

—Los voy a matar… los voy a matar a todos…»

.

* * *

.

**PERDÓN! PERDÓN!**

**SÉ QUE HE PECADO. PERDÓN...**


	10. Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 Parte II

**.**

**Hola, mi semana difícil se ha prolongado, pero hoy quise publicar a la hora que fuera...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851**, _Día de la Gran Exposición_

**II**

«Después de caminar por toda Picadilly Circus Levi no pudo encontrar nada que le diera una pista para seguir su búsqueda y tuvo que desistir, anduvo por calles y techos, en ningún lado encontraba nada, y tratando de buscar el aroma a combustión que identificara que habían quemado el rastro de Hanji lo encontró en cada calle vista, lo habían hecho para despistarlo.

La mañana llegó a nosotros hasta encontrarnos en el Hyde Park Corner donde veíamos hacia los árboles de verde fulgurante, algo de niebla y la obra de Paxton asomándose con su estructura de metal forrada de cristal.

Desde el techo de un edificio Levi miraba hacia la zona de la Gran Exposición serio y con un enorme pesar acumulándosele en los ojos de los cuales con la luz ahora veía eran verde olivo.

—Está amaneciendo —recalqué, el sol asomándose, abriéndose como una línea entre la oscuridad y la claridad que iba iluminando la ciudad cual una frontera que avanzaba entre dos medios distintos el uno del otro.

Levi miró directamente hacia el sol, sacó su reloj de bolsillo para ver la hora y luego movió la caratula que podía sacarse girando en el punto que se sostenía, giró entero el reloj, detrás había algo sostenido entre dos pernos, lo sacó mirándolo entre la luz que iba subiendo directa del astro en la línea de planos. Era una pluma blanca de la misma clase de las que Sir Arlert había guardado de Hanji, esta no debía pertenecer a su esposa.

—Erwin —empezó a decir—, si puedes escucharme sabes que debo hacer esto y que nunca ha sido su culpa

Me quedé viéndolo seguro de sus palabras, el reloj despuntando un brillo en el pulido oro de la caratula.

Una gran nube despejó el cielo y el sol nos dio alcance, solo que en esta ocasión no vi llamas en Levi y este, cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo guardándose el tiempo en el bolsillo. Soltó un gran suspiro preocupado y saltó desde el edificio en el que nos encontrábamos a otro. Distinguió algo a lo lejos y permaneció mirando a la distancia. Algo había dicho, declarado o clamado para que la maldición del fuego se detuviera en él. No encontré palabras para preguntarle y me callé las dudas. Lo más importante era nuestro limite para recuperar a Hans de las manos de Lord Leonhardt y sus socios.

—Si volviéramos a mi casa podría preguntar si mi padre ha regresado o si se sabe algo de él

—No. Grisha en una mujer no confiaría, aún en la propia

—¿Una mujer?

—La clase de mujer que se queda en casa

El insulto segregativo lo sentí un golpe por mi madre, sin embargo pensándolo mejor si quisiera hablar sobre Platón con ella quizás la plática no sería tan interesante cómo para haber provocado un recuerdo apreciativo en Sir Arlert tal y cómo él había sido de descriptivo respecto a Hanji.

Al pensar en esto recordé a Sir Arlert y a Armin, en cómo hacía unas horas habíamos estado en su suite hablándonos sobre el paradero equivocado de Hans antes de quitarse la vida. De nuevo me inundó el pesar.

—Arlert —pronunció Levi, quizás sacado de mis pensamientos —debemos ir a casa de Sir Arlert

Tratando de mostrarme más seguro tomé vuelo en el techo del edificio que Levi había dejado y salté, logré alcanzar el otro lado tropezándome pero de pie lo más pronto posible. Mi muestra de agilidad y temeridad se vio opacada por mi torpeza, no obstante Levi no me miró mal sino que parecía haber aceptación en su mirada.

—No esta mal para ser tu primer salto

Me sentí bien al ser reconocido por él, después extendió su mano hacia mí, la estreché, y cuando tomó de repente la tela de la levita que usaba me llevó a saltar de nuevo a bajar a tierra firme, mi grito fue al menos un poco menos alarmante comparado con la primera vez que lo hizo.

Tomamos un carruaje, el primero se vio cedido a una dama que con suma coquetería nos habló en francés, una de esas damas francesas a la que Levi le respondió en su idioma, pero cuando ella intentó coquetearle este se vio rechazándola con cortesía. Había extranjeros por las calles, de todas partes para la inauguración.

Nosotros nos dirigíamos a la dirección contraria, nos alejábamos del Crystal Palace, su sola mención enfermaba a Levi, asumiéndose que no era por el evento sino porque su esposa iba a formar parte de ella como un espécimen recién encontrado.

Lo vi recargar la cara en el dorso de la mano mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Mi mirada sobre él era una mezcla inquisitiva de asombro e indagación, él lo sabía.

—Hanji está enamorada de tu especie. Los ha admirado durante siglos, más allá de lo que tu civilización puede contar…

Su voz me fue tranquilizadora.

—¿Por qué te casaste con ella si está prohibido…?

—No lo sé… tal vez porque me enamoré de su soberbia ingenuidad. No te puedo decir que la quise desde el principio, intenté matarla un par de veces

—Matarla…

—No te dejes sorprender, no fuimos amigos ni colegas, nuestras especies son enemigas—. Lo tomó como lo más normal del mundo—Sin embargo matar a un ángel antiguo es penado de peor manera que a uno de alas blancas

Su activa habla no pudo evitar emocionarme.

—¿Hay ángeles de alas blancas?

—Sí

—¿En qué se diferencian?

Levi movió los dedos casi como si tuviera una moneda en ellos.

—¿Estás seguro sobre querer saberlo?

—Si… —empecé a dudar ante su voz de tanto misterio —si quiero

—Podrías uno de los pocos mortales que supieran tanto de lo que se supone no existe

Los ojos olivo me miraron con aburrimiento. No quería ceder a la ignorancia, aguardaba paciente a que hablara. Cedió a mi determinación. Explicó la diferencia entre una raza y otra.

—Sus alas son castañas, un color salvaje e impuro para los ángeles. Así como hay pieles blancas en tu mundo, cabellos rubios y ojos de colores claros así hay ángeles y demonios. Los ángeles de plumaje negro están extintos, fueron los primeros en aparecer, según las viejas historias fueron los que se volvieron diablos, por eso existimos los demonios, por perder las alas… Hanji es un ángel castaño, los castaños son antiguos y misteriosos, a veces no soportan el mundo ni su existencia más pesada y aborrecible que la de los otros, suelen dejarse morir por inanición. Poseen cualidades que los blancos "puros" se jactan de dominar pero nunca demuestran su maestría: curación, adivinación, premonición. Los ángeles castaños que quedan son pocos. Hanji a veces puede leer el espectro de la materia, tu mundo le produce tanta curiosidad que no sabe contenerse, por eso fue presa fácil para los avaros...

Las palabras de Pixis no dejaron de merodear en mi cabeza, Píramo y Tisbe, Píramo y Tisbe. Dos enamorados. Juntos. Prohibido.

—Pero si tú eres un demonio…

Levi me miró cómo si no fuera el estúpido asno ignorante que me creía.

—Por eso nos escondemos aquí, entre humanos. En Yorkshire para ser más precisos. El imbécil de Leonhardt siguió a Fubar para encontrar a Hanji, así la capturaron. Ya no quería resguardarse en nuestra casa, había pasado años sin usar sus alas… —me miró con rencor —Nos escondemos porque un ángel y un demonio no deben unirse, y ella es mi esposa. Nos matarán en cuanto nos descubran, por eso vivimos entre ustedes, parias en un lado, ermitaños del otro. A donde vayamos correremos peligro, ella no puede salir a las calles cómo yo, apenas cabe entera en un carruaje, ha tenido que ver con amargura la civilización emergente desde lejos, esa es su carga, su pesar mi sufrimiento…

No pude reanudar la conversación después de su mirada, esos eran los ojos de un hombre enamorado que teme perder a quién más ama. En algún lado de mi corazón pude entenderlo.

Llegamos a la casa de Armin, vimos la presencia de Scotland Yard, bajamos, ellos se estaban retirando despedidos por el mayordomo de los Arlert. Bajamos una calle antes caminando despacio aguardando a que se perdieran entre la gente. Una vez estuvieron lejos doblando la esquina nos acercamos.

Vimos algo curioso en la entrada hacia la puerta de la casa de Armin, sobre un trofeo de ornamentación descendió al vuelo un ave, una corneja de pecho blanco que nos graznó. Levi se detuvo en las escaleras viendo al pájaro que se movió en sus patas y volvió a graznar esta vez a él. El demonio levantó la mano, había en una de sus patas atada con un cordón una rama, llevaba la hoja de una planta. Laurel.

Levi me miró con un atisbo de cuestionamiento, mi mirada de curiosidad. Guardó la hoja en su bolsillo y seguimos a la puerta. El ave se marchó con la misma naturalidad que descendió.

El mayordomo nos vio de mala gana y nos guió con Armin que estaba con su prima en el salón aún recuperándose por lo que habíamos visto con su abuelo.

Sentado en la sala derrotado, la cabeza recargada en la mano, penando en silencio, Annie a su lado estaba sosteniendo su mano tranquilizándolo.

—Armin

Al subir la cabeza no le complacía por completo ver a Levi a mi lado.

—Eren...

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me acerqué. Armin trataba de ocultar lo que le pasaba pero no podía, cómo me encontraba frente a él dejó que me arrodillara y lo viera a la cara, me devolvió la mirada y entendió que lamentaba todo lo que había pasado y aún faltaba por ocurrir.

Lloró, sujeté sus manos y lo acompañé en su dolor. El quería ser fuerte y hacía su mejor intento por serlo. Era difícil. En su ropa aún quedaban restos de sangre de su familiar.

Levi caminó hacia nosotros.

—¿Tu padre ya sabe sobre Sir Arlert? -le preguntó despacio a la señorita Leonhardt.

Annie negó sentada en su silla.

—Nadie ha sabido nada de él

—El mayordomo

—¿Archibald?

—Ha sabido de tu padre en las últimas doce horas, vino un chico con un mensaje preguntando sobre ti

—No nos dijo nada

—No tenía motivo, una vez regresaron se preocupó. Leonhardt le pidió algo, estaba en su despacho

Annie le miró, sabía por donde iba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Debo entrar a sus habitaciones

La rubia le sostuvo los ojos.

—Haz lo que necesitas. Libérala

Levi salió por la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Mikasa? -pregunté. La que menos quería que preguntara por ella era Annie.

—No estaba aquí cuando regresamos —susurró su primo por ella.

—¿Y porqué dejó su cuchillo _tanto_ aquí? —señalé tomándolo de la mesa, había una nota abajo. Me miró tomarlo. El cuchillo era una reliquia de su familia traída desde Japón.

—No lo sé…

La nota era de Mikasa, estaba escrita al revés en letras mayúsculas de una caligrafía cargada para confundir al que la viera, un truco que le había enseñado y era común entre Armin y yo desde que éramos niños para mandarnos mensajes privados. El objetivo era escribir todo junto, separado decía:

"SÉ'DE'ALGUIEN'QUE'CONOCE'A'LORD'LEONHARDT'IRÉ'A'BUSCARLA'EN'LA'CAFETERÍA'DEL'TITÁN'SU'NOMBRE'ES'HITCH" y dibujado un signo de venus indicando su género como una chica al lado del nombre de su pesquisa.

—Mikasa fue sola a la Cafetería del Titán, tiene información —me puse de pie yendo a buscar a Levi. Los primos me miraron extraño.

Me dirigí a las escaleras. Arriba Levi estaba tocando el escritorio de Sir Arlert, o al parecer, pasando las manos a menos de media pulgada de la superficie de las cosas.

—Levi

—Se trata de Mikasa —se ocupaba en lo suyo, estaba acostumbrándome quizás a que leyera mi mente todo el tiempo.

—Es sobre una chica llamada Hitch

—Una acompañante contratada para convencer a otro imbécil de Leonhardt de unirse a su proyecto para exponer a Hanji —sacó de un cajón un paquete de papeles. De entre ellos buscó un par de documentos, unos de embalaje—. La trajeron en tren

—¿Esta chica no podría tener información?

—Tanto cómo haya sido su amante. Eren —volvió conmigo—, ¿Sientes algo por Mikasa?

—¿Mikasa? —intenté razonar la pregunta inesperada.

—Ella está enamorada de ti

Intenté también no reaccionar a eso si ya lo sabía porque me era incómodo. Levi siguió hablando.

—El problema es que no te habías dado cuenta de que querías a Annie hasta que la viste con Armin —me quitó el cuchillo de Mikasa bufando con el contacto del metal—. Hitch —masculló —esa idiota esta protegiendo a un criminal —sintió los recuerdos de Mikasa a través de su cuchillo olvidado.

No volvió a acusarme por las mujeres de mi vida y por la mirada que puso supuse que el siguiente que iría a morir sería del que estaba hablando tan mal.

Al salir de regreso a la Cafetería del Titán Levi iba intentando meditar cómo era que habiendo estado ahí hacía un par de horas no había visto algo más solo por no haberse interesado en ver las imágenes en las mentes de las "acompañantes" del lugar, mujeres que en el exterior parecían damas respetables pero en un sitio de puros caballeros no eran liberales sino un negocio encubierto de ganancias aceptables. Lo que más le ocupó a Levi fue encontrar el túnel que nos llevara bajo tierra, no se interesó en lo que había en la superficie ni en los clientes del local.

Levi Ackerman había tomado algo de la casa de Armin, una bufanda roja que me pasó.

—Úsala, nadie debe ver tu rostro si estás conmigo

—Pero nos vieron en el hotel buscando a Sir Arlert... -la recibí.

—No estábamos en la habitación cuando llegaron, y si Scotland Yard preguntara nos verían a menos de un minuto del disparo pidiendo un carruaje fuera del hotel, y el recorrido de su suite hasta la calle es de más de dos minutos y medio a paso normal

Su cálculo le dio la razón. Yo no sabía a qué velocidad él era capaz de moverse. Hice caso omiso a todo lo que dijo y me puse la bufanda, recordé que esta era de Armin y si no de su madre, había una fragancia desconocida impregnada.

En cuanto llegamos Levi saltó a entrar en la cafetería y se dirigió a un barista, ya sabía perfectamente a dónde ir, con quién ir y qué hacer.

—Estoy buscando a Hitch

—No ha venido en toda la semana, ya no está disponible —trataba el empleo de la chica cómo algo de lo más común del mundo. Escuchando al trabajador yo aún me resistía a creer que Hitch, alguien de las personas que no conocía en la cafetería que no fuere de mi circulo de amistades, fuera a ser una prostituta.

—Yo sé lo que es Hitch, y el negocio que tenemos es entre ella y yo -dijo Levi.

El barista le miró extrañado, le creyó y le entregó una dirección.

—Ha estado enferma, o eso fue lo que mandó decir, por eso ha faltado. Suerte señor

De nuevo salimos a la calle a tomar otro carruaje hacia la dirección dada.

—Una prostituta de Whitechapel, ¿por qué esto no me sorprende? —arrugó Levi la nariz, en cuanto a visitar Whitechapel yo tampoco me encontraba emocionado. La mayoría de los londinenses sabíamos que de no ir a los lugares más pobres y degradados de la ciudad se incluía mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Whitechapel.

Conforme el carruaje avanzaba el cochero empezó a ponerse nervioso y Levi se tuvo que hacer de palabras con él y ofrecerle más plata para que continuara, le amenazó con golpearlo y así siguieron. Llegamos a un edificio donde habían varios indigentes afuera mirándonos, la sensación era sumamente incómoda. Para tranquilizarle Levi le pasó un arma al conductor que se sintió más presionado.

Nos hicimos paso preguntando, Levi evitaba todo contacto físico y se tapaba constantemente la nariz, había un aroma asqueroso y rancio en el aire que me hacía apreciar la fantasmal fragancia de la bufanda con ahínco.

—Buscamos a Hitch Dreyse -preguntó Levi a donde sus pies lo llevaron.

Un hombre anciano y gordo en el piso porque no tenía piernas, señaló con sus guantes sin dedos y rotos hacia una puerta, a ella acudimos a tocar. La cabeza de Hitch se asomó al pasillo y luego medio cuerpo. Iba vestida humildemente —todo lo contrario a cómo la recordaba en la Cafetería del Titán codeándose con un hombre con el que platiqué una sola vez pero no recordaba su nombre sino su cabello corto como el de un monje de monasterio.

—¿Sí?

Levi le miró severamente, parecía haberlo planeado todo.

—Busco a Nile Dawk

Hitch le sonrió libertina y con unos ojos lascivos. No quería ni imaginar lo que Levi debía estar viendo en su cabeza.

—¿Para qué si se puede saber?

—Es un trabajo que solo él puede realizar

A Hitch se le marcó una vena en la frente, entró a su casa por ropa un poco más abrigadora diciendo que nos guiaría. Pese a que Levi hubiera preferido que no subiera al carruaje nos llevó un par de calles más adelante desmejorándose el panorama, más pobreza, prostitutas e indigentes, solo para indicarnos un tugurio peor al que habíamos llegado a buscarla bajando a mostrarnos el camino.

Levi la veía tan mal que creí que iría a matarla, no daba buena espina en ninguna manera posible. En la puerta elegida Hitch tocó, se tardaron en abrir porque se escuchaba adentro que no estaba solo y que su compañía era de una mujer.

—¡Nile! Abre estúpido, te tengo trabajo -dio de tumbos a la entrada.

Nile maldijo adentro, Levi tensó la mandíbula.

—Mikasa dijo que estaría en la Cafetería del Titán, no la vi ahí —interrumpí preguntándole a nuestra guía. Hitch me sonrió coqueta.

—Mikasa es aburrida y muy _oliental_ querido, todo lo que veas en ella puede ser mejor conmigo

Me sentí aversivo con ella. Nile venía a abrir, tendría toda la pinta de proxeneta.

—Eren—. Me llamó la voz de Levi a mirarlo cómo me tenía acostumbrado porque algo estaba pasando y no era bueno—: Este sujeto raptó a Mikasa

Mi impresión abrió de más mis ojos y en cuanto la puerta empezó a ceder Levi la derribó de una patada tirando a Nile al piso. Sonó el grito de la prostituta adentro, el grito de Hitch afuera, y Nile estaba inmóvil amenazado por el revolver de Levi hacia su frente, todo, en un segundo».

**.**

* * *

**.**


	11. Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 Parte III

**Ninguna mala racha es eterna, y aunque aún no he salido de la mía ya no podía posponer esta continuación...**

**Con este fandom me siento comprometida, no les puedo fallar. Ya estamos cerca de que se acabe este fic...**

.

* * *

.

**Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 **_Día de la Gran Exposición_

**III**

«Hitch había salido con pies en polvorosa, la mujer de Nile también, en un callejón donde todos los indigentes corrieron despavoridos Levi estaba moliendo a golpes a un semidesnudo Nile con su bastón, agradecía que en esa golpiza por lo menos no hubiera desenvainado el sable del mismo. Éramos blanco de miradas y preferían evitarnos, esto parecía común en la zona, no iban a ayudar a ese pobre diablo con mala suerte, menos cuando alguien vestido como noble era su atacante.

Neil había soltado todo.

—Ya ye dije a dónde fue que lo acompañé con el cargamento, ¡no nos necesitó para nada más!

—Te volvió a contratar—, le pisó Levi una herida en la mano —¿dónde tienes la dirección?

—Iba a llegar alguien a decirme

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy, a las tres de la tarde…

Avancé un paso hacia ellos, Levi sacó su reloj, el sol no importaba y estaba nublado en dónde estábamos. Eran las tres en punto. Vimos el carruaje afuera junto a donde debía estar el nuestro que ya había desaparecido con el dinero pagado por adelantado de Levi y el arma que le cedió.

Corrimos de regreso al edificio, un desconocido caminaba hacia la puerta de Nile sacando un sobre de sus ropas, iba con dos guardaespaldas, deslizó el sobre bajo la puerta y con esto Levi llegó tirándome su bastón a que lo sostuviera, dio un salto leve y golpeó la cabeza de los guardaespaldas del mensajero dejándolos devastados, no se iban a levantar. Reconocí al hombre, era un trabajador de Lord Leonhardt que tembló al ver a Levi, sus ojos llameaban en rojo de nuevo. Levi se acercó y de un golpe lo tiró por la ventana del pasillo cayendo del segundo piso del edificio hacia la calle.

—Agradece que nadie conoce tu nombre ni ha visto tu cara—recordó la bufanda, yo volví a cubrirme el rostro, debía ser cuidadoso de resguardar mi identidad.

Tomamos el carruaje en el que llegó el mensajero de Leonhardt.

—¿Dónde está el señor…

—No está disponible, dijo que tomáramos su carruaje —calló al cochero Levi, le pasó una cantidad de plata y no hizo más preguntas, azotó a sus caballos y partimos veloz.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando llegamos a la Oxford Street, un carro increíblemente grande con varios caballos al tiro, trabajadores esperando afuera para cargar algo, iban a subirlo en una rampa ya instalada. Era una tienda que estaba siendo remodelada, su fachada había sido tirada para empezar desde cero y era cubierta a la vista peatonal. Los carruajes se quejaban de estorbar el tráfico, pero en cuanto llegamos Levi respiró profundo y cambió de semblante, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y las venas en sus manos se marcaron. Pidió que fuéramos dejados antes de llegar a donde estaba la tienda, dos calles antes.

—¿Está ahí? -le pregunté.

—Puedo percibirla

—¿La hueles?

—No. Es más como su energía, no solo se percibe en el aire, también en la piel. No podría describir cómo se siente

Ajeno a lo que para él era esa sensación lo seguí hasta un callejón donde se recargaban las tiendas de al lado, Levi me sujetó del brazo y saltó en los muros hasta dejarnos en el techo, de ahí corrimos sobre los edificios sin llamar la atención aunque podría jurar que vi a varias personas señalarnos desde sus ventanas, solo que no habíamos sido producto de mucha atención. Al llegar al sitio indicado no había nada, el edificio tenía muros gruesos, conservaba una estructura importante.

—Tienen a Mikasa ahí adentro, estaba haciendo preguntas y Neil se la dio a los hombres de Leonhardt, intentó pelear, está asustada…

Con su cuchillo en la bolsa me sentí extraño, no por los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia mí sino porque me importaba, y saber que ella me importaba también fue un descubrimiento.

—¿Estás preparado? —me entregó un arma cargada —si fallas un disparo no podrás recuperar esa bala. Este asunto no te incumbe

—Me incumbe si es mi padre, y también si secuestraron a Mikasa-. La tomé decidido -Esto no puede involucrar a más gente inocente. Sir Arlert no se merecía esta culpa

—Si el no participaba buscarían a alguien más. Hanji no lo perdonó porque vio en él su arrepentimiento, para ella no había nada que perdonar. Leonhardt y Grisha no se van a arrepentir de lo que han hecho, y si lo hacen no será honesto

—Lo sé

—Tu padre me debe su vida

—Estoy consiente

—¿Piensas detenerme?

—Sí —decidí no mentirle si leía mi mente, habría sido peor mentir —si logro convencerlo de retirarse te pido que no lo mates

Levi se tomó un tiempo para analizar mi respuesta, había sido honesto, hacerlo me había costado mucho valor.

—¿Qué va a ser de su futuro sin este hallazgo?, con su nombre en ridículo se volverá lúgubre. Invariablemente tendrá un final como el de Arlert

—¡Déjame intentarlo!

Recibí una fría mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo logras?

Choqué los dientes lleno de dolor. Cabía esa posibilidad.

—Entonces al menos lo habré intentado…

Levi tocó el perno de la puerta del techo, esta se derritió al rojo de alguna fragua maléfica y empujó para que bajáramos, encontramos a un par de hombres cuidando, Levi desapareció en un borrón y ya los había quitado del camino. Seguimos hacia abajo y encontramos más cuidadores, por más que levantara mi arma a tratar de defenderme o ser útil Levi ya se había encargado. No pudo hacer un trabajo limpio, hubieron algunas bajas sangrientas.

Este escándalo atrajo a más hombres que salieron a nuestro encuentro y a prepararse a los que estaban en el lugar más apartado y seguro para lo que ya se venía, a donde debíamos llegar era el sótano. Levi ocupó las armas de fuego de los caídos, levantaba con los pies tejas o ladrillos en el suelo que acababan siendo pateados dejando inconscientes a los que recibieran el impacto. Se esforzaba por no matar a nadie, no siempre lo conseguía.

A uno de ellos me vi disparándole, el impactó acabó en un hombro, me sentí aliviado de no haberlo matado porque de haberlo hecho me habría sentido criminal, pero cómo este no se detuvo en continuar su ataque contra mí Levi disparó en medio de su propia lucha, volando cómo si no hubiera gravedad y usando las paredes para correr en ellas tan rápido que parecía romper toda ley de la naturaleza; así vi al hombre con el que me enfrentaba ser atravesado de la cabeza transversalmente por la bala de Levi a caer muerto frente a mí.

Me quedé quieto, yo no era una amenaza tan grande cómo lo era Levi Ackerman al que todos se le abalanzaban y eran suprimidos uno a uno. Pocos reparaban en mí a no ser que fuera para distraerlo. En alguna parte era su responsabilidad y me mantenía a salvo, solo cuando se acordaba. Sabía que era un extra en su equipaje y que no debía estar ahí, pero era mi deber, todo este asunto incumbía a mi familia.

Cuando los acabó no pareció quedar nadie, me equivoqué al suponerlo cuando Levi lanzó uno de los cuchillos de un hombre que lo estaba atacado y que fue directo al pecho de otro que corría contra él con un palo en las manos, y el segundo cuchillo que recogió iba contra alguien detrás de mí, todavía un tercero, que esquivó de nuevo y logró darme alcance. Me dio una patada y estranguló desde la espalda, puso un arma contra mi sien.

—Ríndete, deja el arma —ordenó escupiendo en mi cuello, era más alto que yo—. Lo mataré… ¡te juro que lo mataré!

Pese a su determinación le temblaba la voz amenazando con asesinarme, estaba aterrado por lo que un solo hombre había hecho en unos cuantos minutos, no era posible y no era humano. Se trataba de Levi, solo humana era su estampa de presentación, su alma y el resto no.

Como Levi le rompió el cuello a su actual víctima que pasó a serlo de ser agresor, me sentí intranquilo tragando pesado.

—¡Abajo! —le gritó. Levi no tiró su arma, me veía a mí, yo gruñía por lo estúpido que había sido para poner mi vida en peligro y ahora tener que contar con la decisión de Ackerman para salvarme, parecía que dudaba en prestar ayudar porque, ¿que era yo más que un estorbo en su misión de rescatar a Hanji?—. ¿No me estás escuchando?

—¿Acaso no sabes quién es él? -inquirió Ackerman sin mover un solo dedo.

—¡No me importa si es el Príncipe Alfredo! -recibió respuesta.

—Él es Eren Jaeger, hijo de Grisha Jaeger

El hombre pareció dudar.

—No me importa —dijo más nervioso que antes. Parpadeé un instante y al volver a abrir los ojos Levi ya no estaba.

—Debería importarte —escuché su voz a mis espaldas, golpeó al que me tenía sujeto y cayó al piso, alcanzó a disparar, me hice a un lado tarde y el proyectil atravesó mi cabello. Levi se dio cuenta—. Ten más cuidado idiota

Me revisé la cabeza, al ver mi mano solo había sudor, y olía mi cabello quemado por el paso de la bala.

Por orgullo no me disculpé pese a haber sido mi torpeza.

Continuamos descendiendo. Levi ya estaba impaciente, habían unos tipos con escopeta en frente, me regresé, no quería doblar la esquina del muro. Empezaron a disparar todos a la vez, Levi saltó hacia el techo, rodó en el aire y sin escuchar más escándalo los había quitado de su paso, quedó uno, me asomé levantando el arma que me había dado, pero como Levi ya estaba harto le tomó del rifle y lo empujó en su cabeza atravesándolo. Me quedé ahogando un grito de pavor. Desde Pixis no lo había visto tomar una medida tan drástica. El rifle dejó un enorme agujero en su cráneo y verlo así de expuesto era repulsivo y visual. El aroma de todas estas escenas es algo que jamás podré olvidar, esa pestilencia a vísceras vivas y humeantes entre carne abierta y huesos rotos expuestos, órganos que funcionan un rato más hasta que se dan cuenta de que su dueño ha muerto y están en proceso de desfallecer. Siguen latiendo y haciendo ruido hasta que se detienen. Todo eso jamás podrá ser borrado de mi mente.

Ví a Levi sacar un pañuelo y limpiarse la sangre de la mano.

—Asquerosa inmundicia… —murmuró, se guardó el pañuelo doblándolo y seguimos a otra puerta. Descendimos aún más varias escaleras, estaba iluminado perfectamente, era el mismo sistema de bujías que habíamos visto para la iluminación en el edificio industrial donde había sido llevado a ver el ángel dirigido por Lord Leonhardt junto a su hija y mi madre.

A los primeros que encontramos fueron a Bertholdt y Reiner que nos miraron extrañados y también como si ya nos hubieran estado esperando, ellos iban armados pero no nos amenazaron ni nos dijeron nada. Bertholdt bajó la cabeza avergonzado, Reiner sí me sostuvo la mirada con enfado. De alguna forma yo discerní que se sabían derrotados, y no hicieron nada por esconderlo.

Levi los ignoró, miró con desprecio a Fubar pero no continuó con él. A nuestro paso se movieron, íbamos de camino hacia el final de la bodega, escuchábamos voces, fuimos seguidos por ellos. Los que hablaban estaban en medio de una discusión.

—¡Si aceptaras venir con nosotros todo sería más fácil Hans, no seas tonta! —le decían revelando su ubicación exacta después de un día y medio difícil tratando de hallarla en Londres. Su personalidad sonaba intacta.

—Paxton es un hombre agradable, admiro sus invernaderos y me gustaría conocer el Palacio de Cristal, pero no reside en mí ir

La voz de Hanji me hizo suspirar de alivio, habíamos dado por fin con su paradero, no había nada más que saliera mal desde ese momento, Levi la tendría de vuelta como quería. La pesadilla debía terminar.

—¡Claro que sí! —le respondía la voz de Lord Leonhardt—. Podrías venir y conocer las maravillas de este mundo en la Exposición, toda la maquinaria que quieras

—Podría haber cambiado de opinión si lo hubieran preguntado al principio, al menos lo habría pensado. Ni siquiera respetaron a Arlert, ¿por qué confiaría en ustedes?

—Porque no queremos ser tus enemigos

Escuché a Hanji reír, parecía divertida pero a la vez triste. Lord Leonhardt debía ser un bufón a sus ojos de eras antiquísimas.

Entonces se detuvo y les dijo con un tono pacificador: —¿Es que no lo comprenden?... Ustedes no son mis enemigos…

—Pero míos sí lo son… —sonó una voz lúgubre desde las sombras, una que provenía de mi lado izquierdo.

Levi salió a la luz con el grupo reunido alrededor del ángel, al rededor de su mujer.

Su esposo celoso acaba de llegar por ella.

El terror inundó la habitación...»

.


	12. Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 Parte IV

**Esta semana no he dormido, y quizás la siguiente tampoco. Me pidieron un presupuesto para este fin de semana y tengo que hacer matrices...**

**Pero no debo desistir, ya casi acabamos**

.

* * *

.

**Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 **_Día de la Gran Exposición_

**IV**

«En el sótano de la tienda a media luz mi padre y Lord Leonhardt estaban enfrente de Hanji que estaba sentada en una silla inmovilizada de las alas con más cadenas y grilletes a los pies desnudos. Las manos sujetas por estos también. Estaba vestida elegantemente con un vestido que se salía de la época, era de una tela de seda trasparente negra, las faldas vaporosas, capa sobre capa, tenía una caída natural lisa, mangas haciendo lo más parecido a una odalisca; de corsé, sin embargo los hombros descubiertos y asumí que también la espalda, y la habían enjoyado con un collar de perlas y una tiara, el cabello recogido en un peinado alto. Se veía increíblemente distinta, y había un barrunto de salvajismo en su cara entre incómoda por lo que usaba. Su tez era trigueña, no blanca.

—¡Eren! —gritó Mikasa que enfundada en su kimono estaba atada en una esquina siendo resguardada por un desconocido y a la que llegaron Fubar y Reiner a cuidarla con pocas energías de querer hacerlo.

—¡Mikasa!… —me vi alarmado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —una voz caminó un metro hacia mí pero yo estaba muy lejos detrás de Levi para considerarme cerca de él o de Mikasa. Era al que tenía que convencer de abandonar a Leonhardt por su bien y por el mío.

—Padre. He venido a detenerte, han hecho mal llevándose a Hans de Yorkshire, ¡ella no debe estar atada!

Hanji me envió una mirada sorprendida.

Por un instante mi padre me vio cómo si no fuera su hijo.

—¿Mal según quién? —cuestionó. Sentí terror por lo que el demonio me había dicho sobre no convencerlo de dejar atrás sus planes, pues tendría que morir.

Me atraganté ante la idea. ¿Cómo iba a ver a mi madre a los ojos si esto pasaba? ¿Iba a desviar la mirada cuando Levi fuera a matarlo? Yo no podía pensar en ninguna de estas posibilidades.

—¿Esta es tu forma de tomar el control de las cosas Zöe? —se dirigió Levi a su esposa capturada entre los humanos que tanto él despreciaba —te advertí sobre ese estúpido humano, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?

Hanji se encogió en hombros entre sus cadenas y grilletes.

—Ya me conoces, tengo debilidad por los nombres germanos… y por los hebreos…

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Es esa tu única respuesta?

—No había ningún peligro al principio…

—¡Y las cadenas solo son de adorno!

Lord Leonhardt se acercó tratando de sonar diplomático.

—Señor Ackerman debo asumir. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es…

—¿Quién se ha dirigido a ti? —brillaron los ojos de Levi poniéndose rojos y demoniacos de nuevo. Vi a Leonhardt rechazado con un golpe a su ego, sobre todo porque estaba enfrentándose a lo que no estaba en sus manos ganar. El terror de poder estar muerto con la sola presencia de Levi era menor comparado con sus grandes planes para Hanji, esto lo mantenía concentrado.

—No puede ser tan malo Levi, al menos su hija no lo es… —intentó decir Hanji para tranquilizar a su esposo. No sirvió de nada.

—¿Y tú por qué lo estás defendiendo?

El ángel movió la cabeza a un lado.

—Simpatía por el Diablo quizás...

Él intentó mantener la calma volviendo con Leonhardt.

—Dejaste un cabo suelto. Una prostituta

—Hitch —barbulló ardido de que en sus planes hubiera dejado una brecha—. La idea no era hacer ningún daño

—Pixis y Verman están muertos —se quejó mi padre con su socio.

—No tenían porqué ofrecerse a quedarse, nadie debía quedarse

—¡Sir Arlert se voló la cabeza! —grité acusándolos por lo que todo su plan de fama y fortuna con Hanji había desatado. Me sentí terrible al comprobar en sus caras que esto no les sorprendía sino que ya era parte de su conocimiento, por eso no quise creer que era el hombre que me había criado desde niño el que dijo las siguientes palabras quizás como justificación:

—Sir Arlert estaba agobiado por muchas cosas, era nuestro amigo…

Pero luego Hanji ahogó un quejido, ella no estaba enterada de ese asunto y si era así no podía leer las mentes tanto o tan bien como su esposo podía.

—No… ¡No! Levi, dime que lo que acaba de decir Eren no es cierto

El demonio se mantuvo serio y parco. No iba a ocultar la verdad, tampoco quiso guardar silencio.

—Está muerto

Hanji se mordió un labio afligida, lágrimas cayendo de sus castaños ojos cerrados con fuerza. El pesar era grande, yo no pude dejar de reparar en que solo conocía a Sir Arlert como un caballero entrado en años y no en su infancia como hiciera Hanji. Para ella tuvo que haber sido el equivalente de haber tratado a alguien como a un hijo.

—¿Estuviste ahí cuando pasó?... —le preguntó a su marido —¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

—Él quería morir

—¡Querer no es merecer! —vociferó herida profundamente en el pecho, pero Levi estaba igual de herido por haber estado tan cerca de no encontrarle, por eso no se contuvo en reclamarle por igual.

—Confiar es no largarse con humano

Ella se quedó callada un instante. Respiró tratando de calmar su llanto. Era de Bertholdt Fubar de quién hablaban.

—Yo confiaba en él

—Y te traicionó…

Quedándose sin argumentos cedió derrotada.

—Sí, es cierto… —Bertholdt junto a Mikasa debía sentirse cual gusano —confié en él y no guardó el secreto...

El primero en interrumpir la plática del matrimonio fue Leonhardt.

—¡No debería ser secreto! —intentó ser afable y atento, más odio por ese hombre no se podría sentir. Expuso sus razones para sus drásticas medidas con venenosa elocuencia y locura —¡Tan solo mírense! Un ángel, alguien que reina en el paraíso, y tú mi estimado amigo, alguien igual de formidable, un guerrero perfecto

Hanji se veía acabada, Leonhardt no estaba ayudando.

—¿Paraíso?

—No soy tu amigo asqueroso humano —los ojos de Levi, rojos aún, ardieron —yo soy un demonio

Leonhardt se vio maravillado aún más por lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Un ángel! ¡Un demonio! ¡Casados! Esta es la historia más antigua, ¡un secreto exquisito!

La castaña aún no superaba lo de Sir Arlert, podría adjudicarlo a alguna reminiscencia de maternidad aún si no sabía lo suficiente de ella para derivar a una imagen así.

—Los humanos no deben saber de nuestra existencia —murmuró triste, quizás recordando al abuelo de Armin cómo yo lo imaginaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaba Leonhardt borracho de euforia.

—Está prohibido —respondió Levi.

—¿Por qué? —reclamó de nuevo convencido de que podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión —¿por qué tiene que estar prohibido que nuestras especies converjan? Ustedes se han unido, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos ser amigos, aliados?

Mi padre ya le veía cómo a un loco.

—¿Por qué un ángel y un demonio se unirían? —trató de hacer clara su idea de lo que Levi había revelado como su raza. Mi padre preguntó lo mismo que yo le había preguntado a Levi.

—Ese es un asunto que no te importa humano —levantó su arma de fuego contra el primero que tenía a la mano. El padre de Annie.

—¡Insisto! —volvió a hablar Lord Leonhardt embebido en tener la razón—. ¡No hay razones para ser enemigos!

A Levi le habían colmado la paciencia pero Hanji le miraba cómo si no pudiera creer que su esposo estuviera sosteniendo un arma de fuego contra alguien.

—En primer lugar Leonhardt, somos enemigos porque secuestraste a mi esposa… —se vio levantando el arma hacia el techo y luego lanzándosela para que la atrapara —Defiéndete —desenvainó el sable de su bastón—. No voy a matarte cómo una rata, tienes una sola oportunidad

Leonhardt se vio incrédulo, mi padre no se movió de su sitio, al ver que Levi venía hacia él disparó al aire en medio de algunos gritos propios y otros de los espectadores. Falló la primera bala, la segunda, la tercera de la que me cubrí si disparaba sin técnica ni dirección, y a la cuarta Levi ya había atravesado su corazón con el filo de su arma haciéndolo escupir sangre en el estertor del impacto recibido a cortar hasta los huesos. Hanji aunque inquieta no se mostraba asustada, no cómo yo y Mikasa lo estábamos. Bertholdt y Reiner se ponían nerviosos. Uno ya había caído, moría en un ataque donde su cuerpo resentía la herida, este estaba siendo el primer asesinato, Levi no tenía la delicadeza de procurar una muerte lenta sino que lo observaba aguardando a que dejara de moverse. No iba a volver a ensuciarse las manos y aún faltaban los demás partícipes del secuestro de Hans Zöe. Aún faltaba mi padre.

Vi a Lord Leonhart sangrar de la herida y del pecho, toser, y luego morir en un agonizante sonido. Mi padre seguía regio e inamovible. Levi no reaccionó a él quedándose en su sitio. El que cedió fue mi padre.

Sentí miedo.

—¡Padre! ¡Déjala ya! No hay porqué obligarla, ella era amiga de Sir Arlert, ¡te pido que recapacites!

—¿Qué tengo que recapacitar Eren? La ciencia en la que he creído toda mi vida se queda tan corta con esto… —caminó hacia Hans con las manos en la espalda —encontré a un hombre, un hombre brillante, atado quizás por su credo mismo al que ahora me he aferrado… tiene ideas innovadoras, es inconcebible. Evolución. Él quiere saber de dónde viene el hombre… Apréndete su nombre Eren, yo sé que será grande algún día, tildado de loco y odiado, pero grande... es un maldito investigador, lo conocí en la Universidad, Charles, se llama Charles Robert Dar…

—¡Papá!… —le veía en una actitud tan fuera de sí que estaba empezando a alterarme a mí también.

Apuntaron sus ojos al techo un momento. Hasta Hanji estaba atenta a él.

—Ese hombre, ¿Qué crees que diría si viera que hemos encontrado un ángel? ¿Qué rumbo crees que tomara? ¡Es un ángel Eren! ¡Tus ojos no te engañan! —anduvo hacia ella, le quitó la tiara arrojándola al suelo y le soltó el cabello —¡Mírala! —la tomó del mentón mostrándome su cara.

Un disparo sonó, Hanji retiró la cara de la mano de mi padre. Levi tenía el arma en la mano.

—Vuelve a poner tus manos en mi esposa y desearás morir antes de saber lo que podría hacerte —escupió entre dientes por la agresión cometida contra ella.

Hanji fue dejada en paz pero estaba preocupada por mi padre también.

—Grisha ¿Qué pasa si solo soy una mujer con alas y no un ángel?... — le preguntó—. Aún con todo lo que he vivido no te puedo decir sobre el origen del hombre ni el de mi especie ni el de ningún otro… Cuando mi existencia empezó la de tu especie era menos vieja que la nuestra pero ya tenían esta fisonomía. Nosotros vivimos por un tiempo en el desierto, el sol y el río, vivíamos junto al humano y tu especie Levi, construíamos pirámides perfectas, y nos alababan… pero nosotros no somos dioses ni debemos volver a regir sobre ustedes. No hemos vuelto a erigir ninguna otra edificación para no alterar el mundo que les hemos cedido. Se hizo un pacto, no volveríamos a tener contacto entre ninguno, quienes lo declararon ya están muertos, nosotros podremos parecer inmortales pero no lo somos, moriremos algún día, en ello no hay nada de divino...

—Hans —la instó Levi a callar.

El matrimonio compartió una mirada absoluta.

—Se rompió ese pacto porque tanto tu especie como la mía veíamos demasiado a los humanos, y porque también influíamos demasiado en ellos, ¡nosotros desde lejos, ustedes entre ellos!

—Hanji

Mi padre escuchaba con otros oídos lo que decían, todos en ese cuarto prestando atención.

—No sé cómo fue que surgieron tres especies, ni siguiera sé si solo somos tres, ni de dónde venimos, solo sé que nosotros adoramos las estrellas y las estudiamos con suma religiosidad… No tengo idea de porqué nosotros tenemos alas, ¡¿crees que esto es una bendición?! Nuestra anatomía es casi humana, cuando naces simplemente son membranas, no tiene sentido el plumaje posterior, es obsoleto y hogar de parásitos. Tenemos la misma estructura ósea, más fuerte, casi igual pero no en las costillas y mucho menos en los omóplatos, ¿por qué debemos tener manos? No tiene sentido... No tenemos la mitad de las costillas de la espalda, estas están solidificadas en un solo hueso que se une a las costillas de enfrente y sirve de peso para sostener estas alas. Incluso respirar es complicado, es casi una coraza interna para los pulmones... Y son tan fuertes que pueden cargar todo mi peso solo en las puntas, cada una tan larga como mi altura con el brazo extendido, solo que no es algo fácil y se sufre al tenerlas. Duele ser herido, duele que crezcan rápido cuando niño. No ha habido un nacimiento registrado en más de mil años, pero comparado con sobrevolar los cielos se perdona todo, aún el dolor… Es una tortura también vivir tanto con ellas… ¿No te das cuenta? Ustedes nos llaman ángeles y a su vez nosotros sabemos que iremos a desaparecer más rápido que tu raza...

Hanji dejó de hablar. Mi padre le veía habiendo recibido demasiada información pero quizás para él era insuficiente. De su manga sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de Hanji. No sé por qué razón lo hizo.

—¡No! ¡Padre! —temí acercarme a él y que esto provocara que hiriera a Hanji

—En el juego de la policía cómo el único sobreviviente de la masacre de los presentadores del 'Magno Descubrimiento' que la reina esperaba perderé mi credibilidad. Me iré a la ruina, nuestra familia será señalada, yo seré el principal sospechoso de Scotland Yard por todas estas muertes

—Padre, tranquilo, encontraremos una solución, volveremos a Berlín, ¡podemos hacer algo! Empezar de nuevo —osé querer disuadirlo.

—No Eren, no quiero empezar desde cero, tu madre no podía aceptarlo, no lo haría…

—Padre

El cuchillo se marcó en la piel de Hanji pero no se hundió. Levi levantó su arma contra mi padre.

—Hazlo hijo de Jacob, yo no tengo el valor

—¡No! ¡Levi no!

Levi mantuvo el arma sin disparar, entonces la bajó. Hanji le miró con una sonrisa tranquila. Mi padre se sintió desairado, su siguiente acción iba a ser cortarle el cuello a Hans, la primera gota de sangre corrió.

—¡No! —grité.

Y mi recuerdo de ese momento fue el de haber disparado mi propia arma a herir a mi padre...»

.

* * *

.

**Les había contado que el jueves era el día más largo? Bueno, esta es la cuarta parte y aún falta otra...**

**Después vendrá el viernes con la despedida.**

.


	13. Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 Parte V

**Estos últimos días han sido horribles. Acabe reprobada en una materia, necesité tiempo para estudiar y aún no me he repuesto. Encima me quiero enfermar.**

**Lamento la demora, y continuaré por seguir disculpándome por todas les emociones y sinsabores que esta historia ha provocado y continuará haciendo... ya solo nos faltará el Viernes... (si es que aún quisieran pasar a leerlo).**

**Tengo el tiempo contado así que los dejaré con el chap...**

.

* * *

.

**Jueves 1 de Mayo, 1851 **_Día de la Gran Exposición_

**V**

«El humo salió de mi arma, y el calor del metal se sintió en la piel de mi mano quemándome. El tiempo no corrió lento, seguía igual, y el Dr. Grisha Jaeger, el hombre que me dio la vida, por el que yo me sentía tan orgulloso y admiraba tanto cómo a un ídolo, cayó de rodillas con una herida en el pecho junto al corazón.

No discerní lo que había hecho hasta que escuché a Mikasa sollozar. El que había disparado había sido yo.

—¡Papá!... —me daba cuenta demasiado tarde–, ¡Padre! —solté el arma corriendo hacia él que caía hacia el piso ahora completamente.

Lo tomé de los brazos, sangraba demasiado, su ropa empapándose. Me miró, parecía complacido, en sus ojos veía que había dolor, pena, más no arrepentimiento.

—No le digas a tu madre… o nunca nos perdonará por esto… —sujetó mi brazo seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Le estaba costando respirar.

—Papá no… por favor… no mueras…

—Lo siento Eren… —me dijo —solo espero que el infierno no exista o nunca volveremos a ver a tu madre del otro lado… si es que existe…

—Papá…

—Frío. Tengo frío… —empezó a desvariar —existen… los ángeles… ellos viven en la misma tierra que nosotros… Oscuro Cegador… él tampoco...

—Papá… —lo empapararon mis lágrimas.

—Este mundo… es tan fantasioso…

Una gota rodó por la mejilla de mi padre y sus ojos se fijaron en la nada.

—Eren… —escuché la voz de Hanji a mis espaldas. Empecé a gritar.

¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de matar a mi propio padre.

Entre mis sollozos lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era a Levi soltando las cadenas de Hans detrás de mí. Mi rodilla se vio empapada, bajo el cuerpo de mi padre se había creado un charco de sangre. Sujeté su ropa entre mis manos, sus manos seguían tibias, no había más movimiento en él pero me resistía a creer que hubiera muerto, aún seguía tratando de reanimarlo inútilmente.

—_Levi… Levi. Non… les gars…_

Levi escuchó las palabras de su esposa, a cierta distancia Bertholdt y Reiner seguían teniendo a Mikasa amarrada que lloraba por mí. Había un chico de cabello plateado junto a los que habían llegado con Lord Leonhardt a mi casa, uno del servicio. Él sacó un cuchillo. Levi se puso alerta.

—Boris, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó otro de los que estaban de guardia. El chico estaba cortando las sogas que ataban a Mikasa que le veía como a un bendito. No dijo nada y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, le dio las gracias y caminó hacia mí descalza, había perdido sus zapatos de madera. Ni siquiera Bertholdt o Reiner hicieron algo para intervenir, lo contrario a los que quedaban.

—¡Ella es lo único que nos quedaba! —empezaron a quejarse.

—Ella fue un error desde el principio —dejo en claro Boris.

—Eren… —vino Mikasa hacia mí tratando de despertarme de mi sopor —Eren… —me atrajo de los hombros.

Ella siempre había mantenido su distancia por la cultura de la que proviene y su educación. Los ingleses no somos así de abiertos y expresivos tampoco, sin embargo también era germano, y de vez en cuando requería calidez.

En ese momento sus manos en mi cuello tratando de despejarme fueron mi único conforte. Me pegó a sí misma y me abrazó.

La tela de su kimono era suave, me transmitió tranquilidad. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, quería escapar de lo que había pasado. Estaba derrotado.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó el tipo junto a Boris golpeándolo y corriendo armado contra Mikasa.

Recibí una patada en la cara apartándonos.

—¡Eren!

Fui empujado, yo también estaba armado, de mi bolsillo traté de alcanzar el _tanto_ de Mikasa que me había llevado de la casa de Armin. Fui golpeado por este individuo, el cuchillo cayó, rodó medio metro. Seguí forcejeando contra quién querría matarme, el llevaba una navaja en la mano porque quería destruirme, su cara de locura me lo indicaba.

No recibimos ayuda durante esta pelea. Lo pateé e intente arrastrarme lejos, pero entonces fui atrapado de los pies, jalado y vi a Mikasa abalanzarse en su contra.

Había alcanzado su cuchillo... Lo acababa de enterrar en el cuello de mi atacante.

Fue empujada y cayó conmigo, la recogí e intenté apartarla del peligro, pero en cuanto este matón de Leonhardt se dio cuenta de que había sido apuñalado se quitó el _tanto_ de la carne y ríos caían de su herida. En el kimono de Mikasa quedaron manchas sangrientas. El sujeto no se pudo mover mas, intentó volver con nosotros con un rostro indescriptible de odio, pero, de rodillas se desplomó y se desangró hasta morir.

Mikasa acababa de matarlo para salvarme. Una mano manchada de la vida que acababa de extinguir pegada a mi pecho jalando aire.

Estaban a un lado dos cadáveres, a dos personas acabábamos de matar, uno de ellos mi padre.

La sentí igual de perdida que yo.

—Ese idiota… —empezó a murmurar Boris. Tiró unas llaves al piso y se alejó, caminó hacia una la puerta, se marchaba. Ya era demasiado para seguir. Sin embargo la figura que se movió fue la que estaba junto al ángel.

—¡No Levi... ya no… —escuché a Hans hablar con Levi —Ya basta… déjalos ir…

Los miré abrazando a Mikasa temiendo aún que debiera protegerla de algo más. Levi siguió quitándole las cadenas a Zöe una vez desistió de buscar más culpables. Los demás hombres contratados por el difunto Lord Leonhardt y mi padre muerto también empezaron a rendirse y a salir.

—¿Alguien más va a intentar querer llevarla a la Exposición? —preguntó Reiner desde su sitio.

Nadie se atrevió a contestar. Levi en ningún momento dejó sus armas ni yo a Mikasa. Estuvimos quietos, inmóviles mientras la sala era abandonada. La tienda iría a quedar vacía.

Finalmente los únicos que quedamos fuimos nosotros y el par de Bertholdt y Reiner.

Levi regresó a su tarea de terminar de liberar a su esposa que en algún punto respiró aliviada de que ya todo fuera a acabar.

—Hanji… —mascullaba. Ella había empezado a llorar.

—Levi, lo siento... No sabía que esto iba a pasar

—Yo sí. Te lo advertí —le adjudicaba su regaño en medio de besos que se desvivía en darle una vez. Cayó la última cadena quebradas con su espada, una de un metal tan fuerte que no se comparaba con mi manera de querer liberarla un día antes—Te dije que no confiaras en los pestilentes humanos —volvía a besarla —No valen la pena. Todos están corruptos

Hanji derramó más lágrimas que Levi se detenía a secar con afecto. No se molestaba en ocultarle su enojo, pero la amaba demasiado para dejar de sostener su rostro.

—Yo quiero creer en ellos. Tienen salvación, son maravillosos, deberíamos volver a cuidarlos Levi

—Sabes que no son nuestra responsabilidad

—Deberían volver a serlo —replicó, inflándose el pecho de orgullo —Mira esa magnífica exposición, inventos y adelantos de toda partes del mundo. Avanzan a pasos gigantes ahora. Toda esa tecnología los beneficiará si saben cómo enfocarla. Ellos quieren salvarse. Quiero ver los caminos que tomarán…

—Hanji— la sujetó de la barbilla queriéndola hacer desistir de sus ilusiones —Con los que nos controlan persiguiéndonos ¿crees que tenemos tiempo para esto? Nadie apuesta por los mortales, son ingenuos y maleables, tontos, frívolos. Ni siquiera se piensa en destruirlos porque ellos mismos lo harán tarde o temprano, ¡no nos necesitan!, ellos mismos son demonios, y tú que eres un ángel pensaban en matarte con el fin de reunir más conocimiento. ¿Es en ellos en donde depositas tu fe? No serás prisionera de nadie, tu lugar es conmigo

Hans empezó a llorar más profusamente.

—Por favor, no me hagas elegir

Levi la tomó del cabello.

—Te obligo a elegir a ahora —recalcó mostrando los dientes, sus ojos reptiles rojos de nuevo —O son los mortales o soy yo. Elige Hanji

La mujer nos miró a Mikasa y a mí, a Bertholdt y Reiner. Lágrimas se le escaparon de las comisuras de sus grandes ojos cafés, se mordió los labios y se echó a brazos de su esposo.

—¡Te odio!... Sabes que siempre te escogeré a ti. Deja de torturarme con ello…

Se puso de pie de la silla, lo que había distinguido en un pensamiento se volvía verídico a unos pasos de nosotros. Hans era más alta que Levi y sus alas se arrastraban en el piso, ensuciándose de sangre y tierra. El vestido de seda vaporoso.

Y como si hubieran pasado un siglo de su vida sin verse, abrazados, encontrados finalmente, la pareja se empezó a besar efusivos sin importarles más ya nada. Estaban bien, y estaban juntos.

Eso era lo único que valía.

Por un largo rato Mikasa se quedó en mi pecho. Había logrado tranquilizarme ante la alerta de peligro no solo para salvar mi vida sino la de Mikasa también. Levi tenía a su mujer de nuevo, su juramento había sido completado. Sir Arlert se había quitado la vida. Lord Pixis, Mr. Garrison, Lord Leonhardt y mi padre estaban muertos.

Ya todo había terminado, así que con todo pesar y con todo el dolor de mi alma por lo que había perdido y logrado proteger, me sentí aliviado, y sumamente destruido.

Y aún con todos los destrozos a su paso el fin del cataclismo siempre tendrá el sabor de la paz, así duela…

—Tenemos que dejar nuestra esencia a un lado para sobrevivir… ¿no es cierto Eren?... —llegó a mis oídos el murmullo de Mikasa en mi cuello.

Sé que algo en ese día murió en nuestro interior.

Lo único que pude hacer para contestarle fue abrazarla más fuerte. Si debía protegerla entonces no era tan inútil, tenía un propósito, me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa -aún las más estúpidas, con tal de salvarle.

Levi y Hanji no paraban de besarse, y lo hacían con tanta necesidad que aún en lo más lúgubre y frío que era ese demonio para matar tenía una importante razón para hacerlo, esta se desvivía en corresponderle pese a lo prohibido y profano de esa unión. Era su esposa. Un ángel. Hans Zöe.

El sonido de un cuchillo me distrajo.

—¡Bertholdt! ¿pero qué haces? —escuché a Reiner gritar con enfado y con lo más cercano que le había oído a pánico. El joven Fubar a su lado se había cortado las muñecas.

Se recargó en él un momento para no caerse. La daga al piso, Mikasa levantándose en su espina también.

Hanji y Levi se separaron. El rostro de la castaña se deformó, lágrimas se le juntaron en los ojos avellana.

—¡Bertholdt! —gritó yendo a su lado a paso rápido, los pies descalzos aún con los grilletes en ellos pero las cadenas rotas, se cayeron a su andar. El chico había caído sobre Reiner que le sostenía.

El ambiente se había vuelto sumamente melancólico y triste. No había nadie ahí que no hubiera perdido algo.

—Hans… —la llamó, estaba seguro de que iba a morir. Reiner lo sostenía en el piso.

—Berholdt, por favor… no…

—No, Hanji, no derrames lágrimas por mí. No soy digno de ellas —trataba de confortarla.

—Eso tú no lo sabes

—El dolor tampoco limpiará mi alma

—¡Eso es lo más arcaico que has dicho!... y es una tontería. Bertholdt —subió su mano a empaparlo con las lágrimas de su cara, no supe que quiso lograr con esto pero no funcionó y empezó a llorar con más fuerza—. ¡Idiota! Nada de esto fue tu culpa…

—Para Annie lo fue

—Ella aún podría perdonarte

—No, no lo hará. Ni yo viviré para constatarlo… no quiero hacerlo

Levi llegó siguiendo a su esposa que se había puesto de rodillas junto a los dos varones. Afuera se escuchaba ruido, algo parecido a un tumulto. Reiner bajó la cabeza, pareció tomar una decisión.

—No dejaran que salga nadie de aquí vivo. Harán volar el edificio —nos dijo. Con eso fue suficiente para que me pusiera de pie y Mikasa me siguiera dándome la mano. Me quité la levita que no era mía y se la puse.

Levi estaba frío y rígido a lo que oía.

—¿Cuántos?

—Los suficientes —se quedó con el brazo de Bertholdt que se alejó del toque de Hanji—. Tienen que salir de aquí. Creen que pueden matarlos todavía, con un cuerpo si muestran las alas del ángel aún pueden creerles en nombre de los amos que los contrataron…

La teoría expuesta tenía sentido. Hanji miró a su esposo.

—Levi…

—Nos vamos de aquí

—No podemos dejarlos solos —nos rebatió.

Reiner bajó la cabeza a ver a Bertholdt que pese a respirar con algo de dificultad aun tenía fuerzas para hablar quedándose pálido.

—Reiner, te tienes que ir

—No —se veía decidido a quedarse con él.

—No seas necio. Vete

—Recibiste un disparo por mí, más de una docena de golpes en mi lugar. Te debo la vida. Si has decidido morir me quedaré contigo a saldar mi deuda… Bert, eres mi mejor amigo

Bertholdt calló, pero se quedó viéndole con una sonrisa triste. Cerró los ojos respirado hondo. Su muerte sería lenta.

—Nos vamos —tomó Levi de la mano a su esposa y nos miró, yo llevaba a Mikasa de los hombros.

Nos pusimos en camino hacia la puerta y aún ahí escuché una daga de nuevo, Mikasa no volvió la vista pero yo sí. Reiner se cortaba las venas por igual.

—¡Enkidu! —gritó Hans de repente sabiendo de los dos amigos mientras nos íbamos. Ella detuvo su paso y los miró —Levi, aún puedo…

—Hanji no, no de nuevo… ¡Esta no es alguna leyenda de Gilgamesh! ¿Crees que si se les ofreciera la inmortalidad a esos humanos le devolverías las ganas de vivir?

—¡Sí! Lo creo

—No Hans… no cambiaría nada… —me giré para escuchar a Reiner aún pendiente de un moribundo Bertholdt que se desangraba lentamente, él esperaba morir por igual—. Váyanse.

A Hans, aunque se rehusaba a verlos rendirse, Levi no la dejó quedarse más tiempo. La volvió a tomar de la mano, tiró, y ella empezó a caminar tras él obligada a abandonar su idea de intentar prestar ayuda que no quería ser recibida.

Avanzando hacia la salida sabíamos que había una horda de hombres furiosos y llenos de ambición por mostrar a Hans al mundo. Levi estaba preparado y yo quería confiar en él así cómo me había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión pero la mayoría corriendo peligro por su culpa aunque tuvo que pensarlo mejor.

Él no había intervenido cuando mi padre quería cortar el cuello de Hans casi como si supiera que no iba a lograr su cometido. El solo dejó que yo me ocupara del trabajo sucio aún si no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Levi dejó que pasara. Dejó que manchara mis manos con la sangre de mi padre...

Y luego, en ese momento, en el que me culpaba y lo culpaba a él por las vidas arrebatadas, el demonio en el que pensaba volteó a verme con una mirada siniestra. Debió haberme leído la mente.

Hans acortó su paso para quedarse hombro a hombro con nosotros. Mikasa estaba herida en la palma de las manos por haber apuñalado al hombre que quiso matarme. Sangraba. Hans recogió las lágrimas de uno de sus ojos, del mismo lado con que se quedó manchada de la sangre de Bertholdt, y tomando a Mikasa puso las gotas en su piel.

Mikasa pareció sentir algo que la estremeció.Su piel se cerró.

—Hanji… —me vi absorto y de inmediato lleno de rencor —¡¿Por qué si puedes curar no salvaste a mi padre?! —le reclamé. La voz quebrándoseme.

Levi me miró con desaprobación y siguió su curso a la salida, recogió una soga que empezó a amarrar y estirar. Ella me devolvió una triste mirada y respondió:

—No hice nada porque no puedo curar a quién no quiere vivir…

La amargura siguió escurriéndose en mi garganta. Por lo mismo ella no pudo curar a Bertholdt.

Usaríamos la salida trasera. En el pasaje habían varios hombres que armados de palos, uno hasta llevaba un azadón, nos amenazaban. Mikasa se pegó a mí. Levi tomó la cuerda que había alzado, la lanzó al primero que vio capturándolo y lo lanzó hacia la tienda que habíamos dejado cómo si se tratara de un vaquero lazando una vaca. Un par corrieron asustados, los demás, entre ellos el del azadón, siguieron su amenaza. Levi volvió a ocupar la cuerda y nos despejó el camino lanzando en el aire a todos los incautos de vuelta al edificio del que escuchamos una pequeña explosión en sus cimientos. Los hombres parecían estallar en la pared como una mancha de tinta en el papel. Empecé a correr con Mikasa, la estructura que quedaba de la tienda empezó a temblar con las detonaciones que se hicieron una sola para escupir nubes humeantes de fuego. Hanji y Levi no tuvieron la misma reacción que nosotros, pero en Hans la negrura de la angustia la cruzó. Escuché algo tronando lenta y poderosamente, los muros cedieron y el edificio se fue deshaciendo hacia el interior bajo las mantas que lo cubrían levantando polvaredas.

Las sombras no iban a cubrir a Hans y sus alas, seguía siendo de día. La luz la alcanzó junto a su esposo y nada les ocurrió, él seguía sin incinerarse.

Levi pateó unos barriles de otra tienda y levantó una de las mantas de la construcción. La llevó a rastras a llegar con su esposa y sin previo aviso la envolvió y cargó. Ella pareció sorprendida, no abrió la boca. Levi empezó a caminar y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino en el pasillo de servicio. Quería que todo acabara de una buena vez. Debíamos salir de ahí, alejarnos de la zona antes de que descubrieran el otro asesinato en la calle Oxford con esa tienda destruida. Desconocía si Scotland Yard ya sabía sobre la masacre en el túnel debajo de la Cafetería del Titán dónde Lord Pixis y Garrison cayeron; mi padre y Lord Leonhardt ya lo tenían en su conocimiento.

A las afueras del pasaje había una figura en la última tienda cerrada, oculta en un portón, con el uniforme de un soldado americano sin embargo una espada antigua en su estuche a la cadera como el lazo de un centurión.

—Levi —le llamó cómo si ya lo conociera.

Llevando a Hanji en brazos aún si parecía demasiado pesada para él el nombrado se detuvo mirando al que estaba enfrente en el callejón, un hombre rubio de cabello peinado entre militar y libre, de rostro sereno no obstante vividos muchos escenarios en sus ojos experimentados, arriba cejas pobladas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —intercambió miradas con Levi. El rubio solo le sonrió.

—Tú me llamaste

Hans le reconoció.

—¡Erwin!

—No te necesitamos— mostró una áspera mirada el demonio. Su esposa se movió en sus brazos y bajó a saludar al recién llegado con algo de detenimiento —Hanji, no arrastres las alas —Ella estaba atrapada en el hombre que la veía.

—Erwin. Hace tanto tiempo que…

—Que huiste Hanji

La mujer puso una expresión seria.

—Lo hice por una buena razón...

Al caminar un par de pasos adelante Erwin pudo dejar al descubierto su identidad, en su espalda llevaba alas quizás un poco más grandes que las de Hanji solo que estas eran de color blanco. No pude ocultar mi impresión recordando la charla con Levi sobre los estratos de la raza de su esposa, Mikasa se mantuvo más quieta que yo. Era un segundo ángel. Cada ala bien podría medir más de lo que altura del que las poseía, y como Levi se quejó de ello con su esposa, eran arrastradas. Erwin y Hanji compartieron un abrazo y ella besó su frente con un gesto de afecto parándose de puntas. Se veía triste y él abnegado.

—Es bueno verte

—¿Después de tanto tiempo?

—No significa que no hubiéramos pensado en ti

—No lo dudo —echó un vistazo a Levi.

—¿Cómo se encuentran todos? —inquirió la castaña.

—Supongo que bien, extrañando un poco tu estridencia —le entregó algo envuelto en un pañuelo de seda. Hanji lo desenvolvió, le había dado unas antiparras circulares. En su cara se dibujo una discreta sonrisa abrazando al rubio agradecida.

—Gracias —dijo poniéndoselas en la cabeza, usando un mechón de cabello para atarse la mata de pelo largo y rebelde.

Levi se acercó a ella, pero aún inseguro de poder avanzar me quedé atrás con Mikasa mirando la escena que se desenvolvía. Dos ángeles, un demonio, nosotros éramos los únicos humanos ahí y Mikasa comprendía mi aprehensión.

—Esto no es precisamente mantener un perfil bajo Levi, ni aquí ni en Yorkshire—hablaba el que había sido señalado como Erwin y que pude relacionarlo con el nombre que Levi había mencionado sosteniendo la pluma blanca de su reloj al amanecer. En mi mente algo que no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba cobró sentido. El sol y Levi ya no eran dispares, solo podía deberse a una causa.

—Erwin, fue mi culpa. Esta vez todo fue mi culpa —excusó Hanji llamando la atención sobre si misma antes que su esposo.

—En lo anterior fue de los dos

Leví permanecía serio ante el rubio, no había intercambiado con él otra palabra ante el regalo que recibió su mujer de su parte. Hans se cubrió los hombros con las manos. Erwin retomó.

—Aún así no hemos vuelto a buscarlos. Dudo mucho que volvamos a hacerlo otra vez

Levi le miró extraño, entonces reclamó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Explícate

Erwin mostró un rostro afable.

—Esta rutina no debe continuar. Iba a pasar algún día y ese día llegó. Después de lo que ha sido visto por tu tan nombrada obsesión con Hanji pese a ser una especie enemiga no queremos volver a ver una masacre cómo está en Londres o cómo la de Venecia. No ocurrirá en ningún otro lugar—. Mantuvo una seria expresión amenazante —A cambio me han enviado a informarlos que de parte nuestra no los volveremos a cazar, son libres, al menos de nuestra especie...

—Erwin —desanudó las manos Hans. Al parecer esas eran buenas noticias.

—Solo quedas tú Levi —se acercó Erwin levantando su mano a la espera de ser estrechada —has demostrado que harías cualquier cosa por Hanji, y eso es un asunto de respeto para cualquiera. Sigue haciendo un buen trabajo

Levi estrechó su mano.

—Nada le va a pasar

—Contamos contigo para que así sea

Erwin fue con Hanji por un abrazo. Hablaron en susurros de un idioma que jamás entendí bien tan lejos.

La despedida terminó pronto con el nuevo individuo que abrió de repente sus enormes alas blancas y de un impresionante salto, estas, poderosas en toda su extensión, lo elevaron hacia el cielo.

Desapareció tan misterioso cómo llego, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Camine mirando hacia arriba junto a Mikasa, se hizo un punto oscuro en las nubes, de inmediato nada, como si hubiera sido borrado.

Hanji quedó con Levi abrazada, observando la partida de lo que parecía ser un viejo aliado.

Viendo mi curiosidad o quizás leyéndola Hans expresó atrapada en una inmensa paz:

—Entre más alto llegues la luz deslumbrará a los que te quieran seguir con la mirada. Al final te pierdes en un destello brillante...

No podría asegurar si al escucharla lloré por lo que dijo, si aún seguía incapacitado de razón por lo de mi padre y la escena de Mikasa, o si el brillo del cielo me deslumbró; lo único que puedo asegurar es que mi cara seguía húmeda, y que mis ojos no podian detener el llanto. Pero comprendí otra cosa más que nunca, y era que la pesadilla había acabado; que pese a las pérdidas y las heridas todo tendría solución, y esto y la mano de Mikasa fueron lo único que logró reconfortarme.

Algo bueno saldría de todo esto. La tentación estaba superada...»

.

* * *

.

**Sorry (somebody kill me...)**


	14. Viernes 2 de Mayo, 1851 Epílogo

**El día de hoy tengo que ponerme a estudiar porque sigo siendo un lío en la escuela pero pese al retraso les traigo buenas noticias (o eso es lo que creo yo) y que van resueltas directamente al LEVIHAN: he leído algunos reviews que me sugieren escribir un fic donde cuente como fue que Levi y Hanji se conocieron, y bien, creo que después de todo la idea me llegó al corazón y me inspiré. Escribiré sobre ellos más adelante y no les puedo garantizar que sea pronto porque (aquí viene la otra noticia) tengo planeado publicar antes un songfic de Snk pero con la temática musical de NO NAME por lo que ya imaginarán como será eso. Espero les emocione la idea tanto como a mí, solo que ruego no estén aguardando glamour en ese songfic porque la clase de música que estoy escogiendo es algo más alternativa y en partes oscura, casi tanto como la historia misma que voy a narrar ya que resulta algo sobrenatural.**

**Así que, sin más por el momento... los dejo con el cierre de The Crystal Palace Raid.**

.

* * *

.

**• Epílogo**

**Viernes 2 de Mayo, 1851**

Después de la locura vivida por la Gran Exposición y la participación de mi padre y otros Lords y socios en el proyecto nombrado _el Ángel de Yorkshire_ su falta al evento no fue recordada por nadie. Los reyes se presentaron, la inauguración no se detuvo y todo empezó sin más dificultades ni retrasos.

Scotland Yard llevó a mi casa y a la casa de los Arlert la noticia del descubrimiento del cadáver de mi padre y el de Lord Leonhardt en la Calle de Oxford en una tienda que estaba remodelándose, donde se encontraron plumas de ave pero ningún rastro del magno hallazgo que iban a presentar. Nadie quiso averiguar más al respecto al toparse con los cadáveres desfigurados y cercenados de las víctimas.

Mikasa fue llevada conmigo a un fumadero de Opio donde dijeron había sido secuestrado por una deuda pendiente. Cómo la pena por ser encontrado ahí callaba cualquier pesquisa mayor a mi desaparición trataron el tema con cuidado, tendría antecedentes y tan mala reputación que no podrían ser llamadas más voces a mí. Mikasa había aparecido para pagar mi deuda entregando una espada de su familia a cambio de mi liberación, y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando uno de los investigadores de Scotland Yard se refirió a Mikasa como princesa pues al parecer ella pertenecía a alguna familia noble del Imperio Japonés. Ella no me confirmó nada.

Ni Armin ni Annie fueron encontrados culpables de la muerte de Sir Arlert. Según la investigación del cuerpo y los gritos en la habitación de hotel el único responsable era Sir Arlert al haberse disparado a la cabeza en presencia de su nieto. Había sido un suicidio. La nota apareció en los periódicos repitiéndose la sospecha de la presentación faltante del espécimen de Leonhardt y Jaeger en la Exposición de la cual corrían varios rumores.

El mayor peso era industrial y mecánico en la muestra internacional. El lugar de mi padre y Leonhardt era uno entre pocos, al cual, por supuesto, no acudieron.

Armin tenía el remanente de la pérdida en el rostro y Scotland Yard aún nos pisaba los talones. Annie a su lado le mantenía cuerdo. Vernos a Mikasa y a mí lo tranquilizó pero también descifró en nuestras caras que habíamos hecho algo de lo que nos arrepentíamos tanto Mikasa como yo.

Annie fue informada de la muerte de su padre y la de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban, Bertholdt y Reiner; lloró cuando se lo dijeron pero sospeché que no se trataba por su padre y quizás pensé mal. Entre ella y Armin mantenían la calma. Se volvieron un apoyo mutuo y constante.

Mi madre instaló a Mikasa en nuestra casa como invitada. Por una sospechosa razón mi padre había dejado todas sus cuentas seguras e inversiones importantes en más de un negocio que según el albacea de sus bienes no nos dejaría desamparados jamás y nuestros ingresos anuales aumentarían año con año. El había anticipado su propia muerte.

Ante la policía en nuestra casa mi madre estaba consternada, dolida, viuda, aún así insistió con un tema que no la dejaba tranquila.

—Pero, el espécimen de mi esposo, ¿no se ha sabido nada de él? —preguntó a los oficiales esperando una respuesta favorable ante la pérdida de Grisha que la había dejado algo enloquecida, a veces llorando, otras rezando con fervor.

Recibió una negativa.

Ella tampoco compartió que el descubrimiento de mi padre era un ángel, prefirió callárselo para si misma. No lo mencionaba en mi presencia.

Annie rezó por un rato terminados los acontecimientos pero después recogió su rosario guardándolo y prefirió acompañar a Armin con el que se unió al piano de cola en la sala de música a tocar unas cuantas piezas; antes de terminar los dos acabaron llorando.

Aún debían sanar muchas heridas y esto nos tomaría tiempo.

Recordábamos claramente cómo en el carruaje que Levi consiguió Hanji metió la mano en el bolsillo de su esposo, el mismo donde llegaba la cadena de su reloj, y sacó la hoja que había recibido de la corneja frente a casa de Armin.

—_Laurus nobilis…_ —se vio atenta mirándola con atención. Levi le cubrió las manos y besó la frente. Seguramente el carácter de Hanji era así de desconcertante siempre.

Mikasa estaba sentada al lado mío y yo sin soltar su mano porque aún no estaba tranquila de haber tomado una vida aún si había valido la pena; tenía una enorme deuda con ella y ahora más que antes la apreciaba de otra manera.

Sé que Levi y Hanji me veían cómo a un niño, quizás a Mikasa también.

Nos detuvimos cerca del Támesis, bajamos solo ella y yo, miramos el río y la ciudad. Tiramos su cuchillo _tanto_ ya limpio de sangre al agua, era una reliquia de su familia que ya no quería conservar. Besé sus manos y retornamos al carruaje.

En medio del silencio Levi recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Hanji, las alas de ella cubrían las paredes del carruaje, con una cubría a Levi que entre su plumaje parecía quejarse, no obstante no retiraba el brazo de su cuello y de mantenerla cerca suyo.

Lo veía curado de su desesperación y celos por no tenerla, por saberla secuestrada y presa. Ahora libre y también a salvo de la cacería por su matrimonio sacrílego estaban más relajados y livianos.

Muchas vidas costó semejante vivencia. En el final de tan horrendo ciclo solo podíamos, todos, mirar hacia adelante.

—Eren, ¿te contó Levi cómo fue que nos conocimos?

Despejado de mi ensimismamiento con la promesa de una historia que retirara el pesar de mis hombros por un momento le dije a Hanji que no. Mikasa tenía puesta la bufanda que Levi tomó de la casa de Armin al cuello, ocultaba medio rostro en ella. Yo se la había puesto.

Pese a que su esposo no se veía de acuerdo con que su historia romántica fuera contada Hanji comenzó.

—Te podría contar que éramos enemigos y sobre la guerra en la que nos tocó participar por territorio una vez pero el asunto sería... —suspiró— muy triste.

Levi hizo un sonido de repugnancia por la imagen que describía.

—Mejor te hablaré de Florencia. Esa fue la primera vez que los dos convivimos más tiempo. Teníamos intereses comunes con la misma persona. Un Pazzi

—No vayas a mencionar su nombre —interrumpió Levi con una extraña mirada —...ni nada más

—No lo haré querido, no lo haré —prometió pese a que tanto a Mikasa cómo a mi nos interesó saber o preguntarles sobre el nombre que recitaron. Para eso podría haber más tiempo todavía.

La pareja era increíblemente arcaica.

—Había escuchado de Levi moverse en el viejo mundo de los banqueros de Venecia como cobrador, un trabajo complicado

—Era un trabajo —se quejó él.

—Parecido a la Ley del Talión…. —comentó su mujer —una tarea pesada y ruda, muy relacionada con historias tristes y miseria. Pero estaba hablando de Florencia, oh Florencia. ¿Fue esa vez la primera que cometimos un crimen juntos?

—¿Cometer un crimen? —me asombré.

—Si —respondió Levi —pero conociendo la mayoría de los secretos de las familias más poderosas de Florencia y habitando en el lado incorrecto de la balanza vimos caer gente buena y villanos de todas partes

Levi tomó la mano del ángel.

—No menciones a Lorenzo —le advirtió.

Hanji y Levi se veían lejanos a una pelea pero los comentarios eran tan extravagantes que no podía soltar el hilo de cierto reclamo en la información que compartían.

—No mencionaré a nadie Levi, solo quisiera haber sido capaz de llegar con Simonetta antes de que muriera; era tan bella... nadie merecía a esa mujer. Aún tú sentiste algo por ella, no me lo irás a negar

El demonio presionó más a la otra con su lenguaje corporal.

—Estas caminando por la cuerda floja Hanz

—Por favor Levi, solo un loco como tú quiso casarse con un ser mitad pájaro. No se supone ser posible mi vuelo y menos aún con...

Para callarle Levi usó un recurso poco común. Le robó un beso. Solo así logró interrumpirla de más detalles en su relato. No se lo iba a agradecer.

—No me obligues a enlistar nombres que podrían robarte lágrimas

Ni Mikasa ni yo supimos que decir.

—Eren—, dijo el varón —esta mujer que ves aquí podrá parecerte torpe o imposibilitada gracias a su especie, pero además de las muchas y múltiples habilidades que posee en realidad es una maestra ladrona por excelencia peor o igual que yo. Lo que ella no puede hacer contrata a quién lo haga. Yo fui uno de los peones que se ensució las manos porque ella se quedó a vigilar desde una torre. No tienes idea de todo lo que ha conseguido de sus golpes, con todo ello podría abrirse un museo.

El crimen me pareció tenue aunque asombroso, nada en comparación con la sed de conocimiento de Hans. Mikasa pareció verlo de la misma manera que yo.

—Robar no fue el primer delito que quisiste que cometiera, la mayoría de ellos molestos…

Ella no hizo sino lucir agradable.

—Me gustaban los estilos que estaban desarrollándose, y condenada a nunca ver tal obra… era un crimen

—No —sujetó él su mano, sus voces tan bajas que todo parecía ilícito, cómo una conversación indebida. Los fríos ojos de Levi con un único interés besando la piel del ángel—. Ningún crimen sería peor que habernos casado

Hans le regaló una sonrisa enamoradiza.

—Creí que el mayor había sido batirme en duelo contigo

—No habrías podido ganar

—No, pero no dejó de ser entretenido mientras duró…

Sabiendo que los observábamos Levi agregó algo más.

—No sé que fue peor—, señaló —enamorarme de mi enemiga o que el tiempo me haya hecho tan receloso por ella

Su esposa estaba de acuerdo.

—De vez en cuando los mundos distantes convergen Eren, Mikasa, y de su encuentro surge algo bello, un enriquecimiento cultural impresionante

Mikasa quedó inmóvil escuchándola, luego ocultó su rostro en la bufanda. Hanji sonrió para sí misma y volvió con Levi acariciando su cabello con ternura. El carruaje siguió su camino y el silenció reinó. Estábamos cansados. Yo quizás un poco más para hacer caso a sus composiciones ambiguas conmigo.

Por sobre lo lúgubre y sombrío, encima del asesinato y lo irreal de todo eso, ese par, en medio de dolor y sufrimiento, se amaban demasiado.

—Antes de irnos necesito ver al nieto de Arlert, me habló sobre él—. Dijo Hans a los pocos minutos —Quisiera conocerlo, ¿puede arreglarse?

Estaba seguro de que Levi le negaría su petición, pero después de que el matrimonio se mirarse intensamente vino conmigo a preguntar.

—¿Crees que Armin esté dispuesto a entrevistarse con Hanji?

Tuve que pensarlo bien. Levi me entregó una dirección.

Armin aceptó sin más reparo en cuanto lo escuchó de mis labios, se veía demacrado y jamás esperé sus intenciones cuando llegamos a la mansión que me había sido indicada. Armin se desvivió en disculpas por la captura. El Vizconde no dejó que se culpara.

Annie nos acompañó, mi madre no supo qué fue lo que me alejó de casa en el duelo de mi padre pero no preguntó. Ella no debía saber nunca sobre Hans o sobre Levi más lo que mi padre ya le había mostrado.

La cita se dio al mediodía en un gran salón, en el solario de una lujosa casa que Levi rentó. Fuimos guiados por él después de ser informado por su servidumbre de nuestra llegada hacia el lugar donde Hans estaba en lo más parecido a una reclusión voluntaria, el sitio lleno de plantas de todos tipos, una de las razones por las cuales Levi debió haber rentado un sitio tan grande en Londres. Armin se sentía minimizado.

—Vizconde Rivaille, ¿ella siente algún rencor contra mi abuelo por lo que pasó?

Levi iba elegantemente vestido, pulcro cómo se imaginaba debía estar todos los días cuando no anduviere armado cazando personas para buscar a su esposa siendo esta secuestrada.

—Tu abuelo conoció a Hanji cuando era niño —llegamos a las puertas de la habitación requerida —lo que menos consideraría Hanji sería verlo afectado o a su descendencia

Tras las hojas de la entrada había una fuente interna de mármol y el sol se multiplicaba por el cristal del techo. La temperatura era mayor ahí adentro. Vestida cómo una diosa griega, sandalias y toga, Hanji se encontraba con el cabello recogido y lustroso aún rebelde. Estaba de espaldas en un escritorio revisando no se qué papeles o documentos. Nos sonrió dándonos la bienvenida y en especial saludó a Armin Arlert que era el que no la había visto todavía cara a cara.

Armin se tomó un momento para asimilar que las fotos que había visto sobre ella eran reales, la prueba estaba a unos metros adelante. Alas en la espalda, largas hasta arrastrarse en el suelo.

—Señorita Hans…—se aproximó temblando —le pido disculpas en nombre de mi abuelo, el no quería…

—Tranquilo Armin, yo no lo culpé de nada

—Señorita Hans…

—Llámame Hanji, prefiero Hanji si no te molesta

Levi le mandó una mirada grave, ella una de divertimento. Se dispuso a admirar a Armin en cada rasgo de su fisonomía, como una abuela o tía pudiera hacer con los hijos de sus parientes.

—Mírate, eres idéntico a tu abuelo, el mismo corazón limpio y los ojos nobles…

Cuando Hans tomó a Armin del rostro y detalló sus rasgos Armin se soltó a llorar y ella lo abrazó. Annie mantenía una cara de pocos amigos, tan antipática que Hanji no pudo reprimir una risa y le dijo:

—Ya te he dicho sobre tus sueños Annie Leonhardt, no has de temer

Armin se levantó de su conforte y tuvo miles de preguntas, le había hablado yo sobre lo que su abuelo dijo sobre ella y él había encontrado un viejo diario donde narraba que todo lo que había hecho en su vida se debía a las conversaciones que de niño había tenido con alguien especial que le habló de física, matemáticas y filosofía. Lo que lo llevo a obtener el título de caballero había sido encausado por ese nutritivo encuentro.

Ella le habló sobre la Antigüedad, Grecia y Roma como sus vestimentas lo indicaban, y le suplo hablar muy bien, de entre ellos sobre su caída.

No profundizó demasiado y nos quedamos todo el día cómo invitados. Armin se mostraba cohibido y emocionado junto a Hans, ella solícita a lo que le preguntaba. El tiempo pasaba más rápido que la arena de un reloj de vidrio. El asunto con Armin fue que siempre se quedó con una ansiedad a la que Hanji se vio abierta a resolver.

—Puedes probar que son reales, la mayoría se lo pregunta con ellas —le dio permiso de tocar sus alas, y una vez la curiosidad se dio en Armin la mayoría estábamos exhortados a hacer lo mismo. No la íbamos a volver a ver quizás nunca más, sería la última oportunidad que tendríamos de tocar sus alas. Mikasa se negó en un principio, convencida por mí lo hizo y espero que no se haya arrepentido.

—¿Realmente puede volar con ellas?

—Volar es fácil, es un proceso de planeo. Es más sencillo cuando el aire está a tu favor. Es rara la ocasión que vuelo en estos días, aunque quizás debería usar años más por veracidad que por uso del lenguaje

Armin no comprendió lo que dijo, ella se tuvo que explicar mejor.

—Hace mucho tiempo me rompí las alas cayendo por un barranco. Tuve muy buenas razones para hacerlo y si debiera hacerlo de nuevo no lo pensaría dos veces. Tardaron en sanar, incluso llegué a pensar en no volver a volar jamás, más el tiempo sanó todo, por eso te quiero decir que llores todo lo que debas pero ten la seguridad de que en algún momento las heridas se harán cicatrices que no se borran pero dejan de sangrar

Mi amigo la vio como su nueva figura maternal; sus padres viajaban constantemente y no tenían tiempo para él, recibían pocas cartas en casa.

Para Armin conocer a Hans fue de ayuda.

—No dudaré de tus sueños jamás —declaró Annie cuando nos despedíamos.

—No deberías

Al partir aún quedaba pendiente un asunto para saber.

—¿Partirán mañana Levi? —osé preguntarle.

—En tren. Los preparativos han sido hechos

Ecuánime Armin aún tuvo una cosa más que tratar previo a irnos. Le entregó a Levi las fotos que su abuelo había tomado de la captura para que se deshiciera de ellas. Pero entonces Levi apareció con una cámara amenazándonos con que confiaría en nuestra discreción para guardar aquel recuerdo si solo habría uno y no tendríamos repuesto.

Esperamos todo lo que habríamos de esperar a que la foto fuera tomada con la luz deslumbrante. En ella salimos todos, fue tomada por alguien más que era parte de la servidumbre de Levi traída de Yorkshire. Gente de confianza. Fueron varias placas las que se tomaron.

Pasado el periodo de inmovilización todo terminó.

—Señorita Hans

—Ten paz Armin Arlert, por lo que más quieras, ten paz— siguió tranquilizándole la Vizcondesa—. Tu abuelo era un hombre formidable que cometió la equivocación de perderse en una culpa que no debía. Estás destinado a ser un hombre igual de tenaz y bueno—. Se quitó una muñequera que bien podría ser más una armadura de soldado romano o de una Amazona—. Ten fe en ti mismo. Esa misma voluntad guerrera que vi en él hace cincuenta años sigue viva en ti, no la dejes decaer

Se despojó de sus joyas y nos entregó a cada uno una de ellas, a mí la otra muñequera, a Annie la gargantilla y a Mikasa los pendientes. Levi se reunió a su lado abrazándola de la cintura con un gesto posesivo. Nos acompañaron a la antesala a la salida. Ahora sí era el adiós definitivo.

—¿Cómo se irán en tren? —quise saber poniéndome el sombrero. La tarde había caído en su casa.

—Iré como cargamento, no hay otra forma… —se rió Hans de su suerte, una amplia sonrisa, la nariz aguileña hacía mofa de sus alas y especie ella sola. Se veía más grácil que otras veces con ese atuendo—. Gracias por la ayuda Eren Jaeger. Te aseguro que después de lo que has hecho por nosotros jamás te vamos a olvidar

Levi nos siguió a las escaleras del portón.

—Si hubiera algo más que pudiéramos hacer

—Eren, hiciste suficiente. Perdiste a alguien por ayudarme, no te pediría nada más

Respiré profundo, no pensar en la muerte de mi padre me ayudaba a no sentirme culpable, recordarlo me era pesaroso. Mis ojos se nublaban.

—Mi padre perdió la cabeza al querer mostrar a Hans al público, llegó a hacer lo impensable. Siempre había sido un hombre racional, un hombre respetable

—Ustedes llevan muy bien el secreto —declaró.

—Hemos visto el mal ejemplo, ahora aguardamos cultivar una amistad fundamentada en la confianza—. Usé toda la gratitud y educación que poseía —Hagamos de una mala historia una buena

Levi me estrechó la mano.

—Bien podríamos nunca volver a vernos Jaeger

Sus palabras no hicieron mella en nosotros, habíamos tenido suficiente con esa semana para una vida.

—Eso no borrará lo vivido

—Cuídate Eren, y a tu familia

Llegué al carruaje, Levi se quedó en la puerta, las manos en el bastón mirándonos con soberbia o quizás su imponente aspecto eterno. Llegamos a la reja y levantó su mano.

De haber sabido que esa iba a ser la última vez que lo íbamos a ver habríamos prolongado la visita pero para seres que no debían tener contacto con nuestra especie ni civilización, esta historia, en medio de la Inauguración de la Exposición Universal de Londres en el Palacio de Cristal en Mayo de 1851, nuestra vivencia personal y grupal —que no saldría jamás de nuestro círculo—, sería la historia más fabulosa con la que contáramos en toda nuestra vida pues definió lo que hicimos con nuestro futuro entre nuestros secretos y pecados, decisiones fueran buenas o malas, que reforzó más el vínculo de amistad que había.

Hay una única foto que todos tenemos guardada. Se retrató a un grupo de personas, Armin junto a su prima, el tan poco conocido Vizconde Rivaille en medio con su mujer más alta que él con un par de alas en la espalda, al lado Mikasa enfundada en su kimono como una geisha, y yo al final de la captura. Una imagen que siendo vista por cualquiera la tomaría cómo una broma o una fiesta de disfraces, pero que solo para nosotros había una historia verídica tras ella. Una que involucrara amistad, ambición y lealtad. Una historia que era entera de amor, razón por la cual tuve que narrarla antes de perder la memoria en mi vejez. Ahora ya puede ser solo un cuento en mi haber...

**Eren Jaeger**

**Julio de 1916**»

.

.


End file.
